Not Divergent
by humming-songs
Summary: What if the war happened later on? Eric would still be alive, that's for sure. But eventually, as everyone pairs up to move on with their lives and start families, what will the Dauntless leader do? That's right, he'll continue sleeping around, not a care in the world... Right? EricXOC (Different perspective on Eric so he may seem a little OOC)
1. Prologue

"Erudite." Marcus announces as blood oozed out from my hand. I'm staring at the bowl of water, distracted for a moment, not being able to see my own reflection due to the copious amount of blood that stained the water from the previous people. Marcus clears his throat a little to get my attention and I hand him the knife and smile an apologetic smile. I'm a little self-conscious because all eyes were on me. I turn around slowly, as not to trip, and make my way towards the clad of blue sitting in the center of the audience. I smile towards Gabe, who is my oldest sister's best friend, her boyfriend, who was 3 years older than me, who gives up his seat for me. He returns the smile and walks away, towards the back, where East, my sister was standing and waiting for him. They had both chosen Erudite.

East had chosen to stay in Erudite, where she now works in the Research and Surveys Department, where they test new serums and where she had met Gabe. At first, our parents rejected the idea, us being pure Erudite, after quite a few generations of consecutive Erudites, and him being the first transfer from his Dauntless family. Eventually, after convincing and efforts, they were more… open to their relationship.

I watched as all my friends, my schoolmates changed, transferred or stayed in their factions. I tried to not mind the overbearing parents who cried for their children's' departure. "It is best to enter the faction that you were assigned to during your aptitude test. Regardless of your test result, you can choose either of the five factions."And although I wasn't a parent… yet… I knew that it was best to choose what the test had told you, because it would insure the success of the five factions.

Soon, the choosing ceremony was over, and after everyone left to return to their factions, only Erudite and Abnegation remained. The tension that filled the atmosphere was so thick that if I took a butter knife, I could slice through it.

"Erudite, follow me," said Jeanine Matthews. We were lead outside, and outside, there were cars lined up, with drivers next to each one.

"Transfers, follow me." Danielle's voice rang through, interrupting everyone's thoughts. She lead them to three cars, each filling about only four people each, seeing as there was only 11 transfers. Last year, there had been 9.

The rest who stayed in Erudite, the Erudite-born, which was composed of 3 people, stayed behind with Jeanine Matthews. Only one car remained. Surprisingly, there was such a low amount of Erudite born that stayed behind.

 _How did Jeanine know that she needed only 4 cars? Did she predict it? Was it a coincidence?_

"I called the headquarters to bring four cars." Her lips were shut tight, and her back turned to the remaining three, answering our thoughts.

She knew that she had been disappointed that only 3 of us remained although we received more transfers than the past 2 years.

She spun around to face us.

"Jack. Nathan. Julie."

She acknowledged us and although we were supposed to feel somewhat happy for this, because as an Erudite, being acknowledged by someone with her power was like… well… as much as a reward an Erudite can receive.

"North." I declared. She gave me a puzzling look, "I want to be called North." I said.

She looked at me with a trace of curiosity on her face. "North." She repeated after me, typing something into her IPad she was holding onto.

"Nathan," Nathan smirked, being the center of non-awkwardness and humor.

"North. Jack. Nathan." She smiled.

By then, we had entered the car and were on our way towards the Erudite headquarters. She handed us bandages, new ones, to keep us clean. We made no conversation on the way there, seeing as there was no need to.

Although I don't regret choosing Erudite, because it is too early to say, I was a little curious about the other factions. I mean, I don't know if I would've fit in, but the Amity faction seemed like a good and nice option to be in. And so was Abnegation, where everyone was selfless, because even though my test result affirmed that I had scored Erudite, at a young age, she was taught to be selfless. It didn't harm you; in fact, it should help you in the future if they remember you out of kindness. "You never know what will happen," my mother always told me.

I felt Jack nudge my elbow lightly, as we neared the headquarters. I gave him a small smile, but I wasn't sure if he saw, because the tinted windows of the car barely allowed any source of light to enter.

The car door opened on the right side, where Jeanine sat, and she stepped out as she was offered a hand. She took a few steps from the car to allow space for us, when we exited the car. I was the last one to get out, and as bratty as it sounded, I refused to take someone's hand, an aid to help us get out of the car.

I mean, I believe in this prim and proper attire, and attitude and everything, but you have to be independent sometimes. I won't always depend on a hand to help me get out of a situation, especially one that I didn't need help with. At all.

I gave the driver a small smile and a nod and he returned the nod.

Although Nathan was the second to exit the car, after Jeanine, he walked by me, as Jack skipped to Jeanine and they exchanged a few words we couldn't hear.

We reached the headquarters faster than I imagined, because, obviously, since we were with Jeanine, the security was that much easier to bypass. She introduced us to our rooms, the bathroom and kitchen and study rooms, all of which we were all being watched in. At ALL times, and although no one cared enough to ask about the showers, because it didn't matter, we were only to partake in sexual activity for pro-creation, I was a little insecure. Who would be watching anyway? The Intelligence Division? Because that would include the Dauntless, not just Erudite.

Our house, temporarily, you can call it, was in another building a little far from the original headquarters, but which you have to pass the headquarters before you reach, which was on the left. On the right, there was an exact copy, but it was kept for transfers. We were graded together, but trained separately. It was now 12:36, and we were expected to meet each other in proper attire, in the study room at 3:00 for further instructions. That left quite some time for me, and after dividing up my time, I decided that I would have spare time left behind and the three of us agreed to meet each other earlier before meeting with Jeanine.

I walked to the headquarters as a small exercise and ate a small lunch, smaller than usual because I was a little nervous, and bought new clothes; a blouse, a pair of slacks, a pair of navy blue simple flats and hair ties. I walked back to my dorm and showered quickly, self-conscious of anyone watching, and changed into my new clothes. I combed my hair back into a small bun, unsure of what we were going to face, I didn't want my hair to distract me, and looked myself in the mirror.

1:17 the clock read. I sighed and headed over to Nathan's room. Audibly, I can barely hear the shower running, because the dorm was so empty. I decided to check up on Jack instead. I walked down a little further and knocked on his door. The door opened, revealing Jack with a towel wrapped around his waist, and I realized he just came out of the shower. I looked away shyly, and I heard him chuckle. I stared straight ahead at his face, nothing else, and saw him smirking at my small blush.

" _North_. Come on in." He mocked my name and smiled as an invitation. I quietly entered and heard him enter his bathroom to go change, presumably.

"So… what's up?" He asked casually.

"Just the nerves getting to me," I joked.

He peeked his head through the door and showed me two dress shirts. After asking for my opinion, he came out, buttoning his shirt on. I read the clock, 1:30. We were about to leave to see Nathan, when I suddenly realized he wasn't wearing a tie.

"Nope. Don't wanna," was his curt reply. He couls see right through me and read me like an open book. I scowled a little and smiled at the same time. Of course, Jack always knew what to say and knew what I wanted to hear, although he didn't always say what I wanted to hear.

He threw his tie at me, and I looked up at him a little puzzled. He came around the bed where I sat and tied the tie on me. I slapped him hand away and faced the mirror on his wall a little further on the left. "I know how to tie a tie."

"I know you know how to tie a tie, you taught me how to tie a tie."

I fidgeted a little and he caught my hand and looked at me until I looked him back in the eye.

"You look good." He reassured. I'm flattered by his compliment and he announces that we should go get Nathan, because it was already 1:40 and knowing Nathan, he would be freaking out about being such a neat freak and looking presentable.

For an hour, after helping Nathan, the three of us found ourselves in the study room, and without instructions, we talked and discuss a few topics and things we would have to do. It helped us prepare for the things to come and helped us unwind a little. I wasn't as close to Nathan as I was with Jack, but we got along pretty well. Before we knew it, it was 3:00, and we were expecting Jeanine to come herself, but the screen to our right flashed and Jeanine Matthews was on screen reciting instructions that was probably played countless of times for those before us.

 **A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I don't know what else to say. This chapter is boring at first (hopefully) but it's only the prologue, as you get insight to the character, my OC. Next chapter, it will be forwarded to the future and you will finally read about their encounter, and as the story progresses, you will hopefully understand! Please be honest and review, even though I know you probably won't because I hardly did, but I'll make an effort! Just an amateur and spending free time writing and all (:Thank you for reading!  
**

 **~ tulip**


	2. Chapter One: Assigned to Erudite

**First encounter with Eric and North! :D**

It's been three years since I've chosen Erudite and I've been working as a medic, it's been 2 years. After our rigorous training, I was graded as the top of the initiates, and Jeanine had chosen the five top elite, which was composed of the three Erudite born: Me, Jack and then Nathan, and then two transfers; Joel and Vicky. We were graded within the first six months and the last six months of the year, us five trained to be medics, or doctors. It was a new project that Jeanine wanted to put in place, it's been a few years, that she would lend each of the factions a doctor that was well-trained, along with a companion of the faction's choice to accompany the doctors.

For the next two years after our theory, we needed to practice our application, because they were obviously two different things. So we were split, and were sent into each faction for about four to five months each. And of course, during our work, we had to keep in mind and record the statistics on the greatest and least reasons as to why they needed to see us. And while I struggled for a while, mainly because I was a little insecure about my social skills, but I soon realized that their health was my first priority and got over that easily. Surprisingly, I found myself having an easier time with the Candor and the Dauntless than the rest of the factions, mainly because they were honest about what really happened which caused less complications and because they were strong enough to withstand and endure the pain of their treatment.

During the three years of my training, I had only encountered my family once, the first year of my stay for Visiting Day. After that, I was more motivated to work harder, to be better, because my family reminded me that I was to make them proud and so I studied harder, trained harder, worked harder, stayed longer and slept less. And while I hadn't made that much friends, I had grown closer with my fellow companions, Jack and Nathan in a different way. We understood each other differently than I did with Vicky and Joel, who we studied together for the last six months of the first year.

My two year of travelling taught me many things, and that people were soft and had fears and weren't fearless because they were brave in Dauntless. I learned that even if people in Candor were always honest with each other, it doesn't make it easier to say the true things. I learned that in Abnegation, despite the rumors, were selfless enough to help the factionless and risk their lives and reputation for them. I had learned that just because there was constant peace in Amity, it didn't mean that there weren't small petty fights amongst one another. And yes, Erudite, that even if one would research their own illness and try to diagnose it, weren't always right, that they didn't always know everything, despite what everyone thinks. And that in we weren't all snobs as surprising as that sounds.

Now, I'm on the train from Dauntless, to the Erudite headquarters, to meet with the rest of the doctors and for further instructions. I look outside, back to where the Dauntless roof was, where Tris and Four were, where Four helped me get on the train because I wasn't yet used to it, and where Tris stood and waved me good luck. Their retreating figures were getting further and for the first time in five months, I finally felt relaxed and calm. I'm alone again and I'm going to be home soon.

I barely got any sleep on the train, too busy thinking about what was yet to come, and when I arrived, I jumped as properly and carefully as I possible could without hurting myself and dusted my leggings that I received from Dauntless and looked around me. There were several people from all factions walking around, and to my right there was the school where the kids attended before they had to choose their faction, and the right of that building, was the building where we had taken our tests. There was no wonder that there were people from all factions. It was December, and it was getting colder. I waited patiently and after what seemed like half an hour but was actually half of that, I met Jack, who waved eagerly to me.

"Jack!" I called out, excited as he appeared. We chattered about our times, and not surprisingly, he preferred working with the Amity, where the majority of the issue was scrapes and occasional cuts from the farms were from. It was easier to communicate and he appreciated the calmness, which was a contrast to his usual home, where everyone was always stressing and loudly voicing their concerns and comparing each other. He was the total opposite from his family, because he promised me, one night after a really rough argument, that he would never allow his future children to live in a household such as his. Sooner than we would have liked, a car stopped close to us, and the driver came out, telling us that everyone had arrived except for us. We entered the car and made our way to the Erudite headquarters.

When we arrived, Vicky had told us that Jeanine was going to return in half an hour and that left us half an hour to talk about our experiences together.

As promised, half an hour later, Jeanine arrived, and explained how we followed procedure and how much of a success this project was, and that the other factions were pleased with our presences. Thus, we would stay here for two days to return and relay our information we recorded to Erudite and head back to one faction for the time being. We weren't sure how long we were going to stay, but it was most likely that we would stay for a longer time than about two years. And just when we thought we had returned to our home.

It turns out that I would be the lucky one enough to stay in Erudite. Jack had gotten Amity, and I could tell how pleased was from his lack of emotions (because we were to keep a professional façade at all times,) Nathan got Abnegation, which I'm not too sure whether or not he was happy about, as long as he didn't get Candor he said he was pleased. Vicky got Candor, where she was originally from before her choosing ceremony where she chose Erudite, so I guess she was having mixed feelings with that, and finally, Joel got Dauntless. Immediately, he refused, but after a scolding form Jeanine, he decided to accept his fate and retreated to his room.

That night of, we hardly saw any of Joel, only when we had to return and exchange our notes and results from the five factions, all of which we were of course being watched and reported to Jeanine. We didn't see him at lunch, nor at supper.

Although I wasn't close with Joel, I felt bad for him. But did I feel bad enough to change positions with him?

It turns out, my mother and my four month stay at Abnegation really took their toll on me. Being selfless enough, to offer to change factions with Joel. Two years with Dauntless wouldn't be that bad, I mean, I liked them enough to not mind, but I'd miss my home.

I found myself in front of his door at 8:00PM, an hour and a half before our curfew, with the rest of the doctors surrounding themselves to see what would happen, but keeping themselves hidden. The rooms were mainly occupied from the rest of the transfers who worked in the other departments and divisions, so that left the hallway mainly vacant, excluding the four peeping toms.

 _Deep breath. Knock softly._

I repeated to myself like a chant and knocked on his door three times.

The door opened to reveal his tousled black hair, and sad brown eyes, which matched the features of his factionless brother, who was known as West. We were closer when we were younger, until he had to change factions and dropped out, and I never heard of him again. However, my younger brother, South, was in Abnegation, and when I passed by Abnegation, he had told me he had encountered him and they reconnected. I was a little torn that my younger brother had left, but it hadn't bothered me that much, because I knew it was best for him, and the success of the five factions.

Joel coughed a little, "Yes?" he inquired.

"Joel! Good evening, I was wondering if you were willing to change factions with me." I smiled.

Joel just stared at me blankly, couldn't believe his own ears.

"You're sure? I have Dauntless." He replied.

I smiled and nodded. Surprisingly, he hugged me and lifted me up into the air, seeing as I was only 5'6 and he was 6'0. I wasn't used to such a contact, and so was he, because Erudite wasn't known to be so… touchy… but it showed how grateful he was.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

He let go of me and I explained that I had to meet with Jeanine to inform her of the change and for her approval.

He grabbed ahold of my wrist, "I was scheduled to leave tomorrow in the early morning, because Dauntless headquarters is further than the rest…" his voice trailed off.

I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, " I replied. After bothering Jeanine to tell her of the change, she was a little disappointed with the change, but informed me that I was the next person the Dauntless would have wanted as their doctor.

I returned to my dorm, and wrote a letter informing my parents about all that happened and passed by Joel's at 9:15, so he could pass the letter along.

"Be careful about Eric." He said, before I had left.

 _Eric? They met? Isn't he a leader? I hadn't met any leaders during my stay…_

I left and prepared my things to leave for the train the next morning.

I boarded the train and I arrived at the headquarters faster than I had left from there to arrive at Erudite. I jumped off the train, and when I got up, I came in contact with a hard chest, and when I looked up, I could see the leader that Joel warned me about. I took a cautious step back to look at him fully in the eyes.

"You're not Joel." He said mockingly.

 **A/N: What happened was that Joel was fun to poke fun at, and he was the total opposite of West, his brother, and was a total typical Erudite. A lot like Caleb if you must. The reason is because he doesn't want to repeat his brother's mistakes and follow his footsteps, so he forced himself to study and train hard to be accepted in Erudite. Hope you liked! Thank you for reading!  
**

 **~ tulip**


	3. Chapter Two: Settling In

I've been mistaken for my older sister before, so I guess I was accustomed to this type of meeting… Usually it was Erudite, and I was a little unsure as to how I should respond, except a small smile and,

"North. Joel couldn't make it, and so I'm his… stand-in." I didn't want to say replacement, because it would seem as if I was replacing him only for a while. He was taller than I thought he would be, about an inch taller than Joel, and I had to admit, even without Joel's warning, I was a little intimidated at his size. He was basically towering over me. I know you shouldn't judge people by appearances, and the clichés that follow: First impressions are still important, Appearance factors a lot into judgement, etc. However, along with Joel's warning, I was 110% on my guard with him.

He grunted in response and eyed my outfit. I was prepared to jump into the hole to enter the compound, however, he added, "Do you think we would make Jeanine jump into a hole?" I was confused as to what he was implying, and upon seeing that, he clarified: There was another entrance. I followed him to a secret tile near the corner of the roof where we both stood, and watched as he lifted it and inside, there were stairs leading to someplace. I went in first, and waited for Eric to put the tile back while entering along with me. I didn't expect him to lead the way, seeing as there was only one path, however, he walked in front. The passageway got more narrow as we walked.

"Eric." He said, after a short pause of awkward silence.

"I've heard a bit about you, from Joel." It was a bit of a lie, he only told me to be cautious of him, but it was worth a try.

He was about to reply when we suddenly stopped walking. He was talking to someone, and as the passage way increased in size, it was still meant for one person to walk through at a time if Eric meant one person. I couldn't see who he was speaking to. He made a small gesture, presumable he was talking about to me towards-

"Max." He introduced himself, after performing an awkward dance to let Eric through, who just vanished.

"North," I introduced myself.

"We weren't expecting you," he said.

"Joel couldn't make it, and I volunteered to take his place." I explained.

"Don't worry about it, Jeanine explained through e-mail," he replied curtly. "I'll make sure Eric won't repeat his… mistakes." He expanded.

 _Mistakes? Did something happen between Joel and Eric? Is that why he felt so tormented when he was originally assigned to Dauntless? Maybe something happened, and Eric wanted to see him again?_

"I don't have any worries." I reassured him.

As we were talking, he lead me to my room, which was near the medical bay, where I would be working.

"If you have any problems, further down the hall, there's Eric's apartment, and further down is mine and many of the other trainers and leaders," he left me with these words.

I entered my room, where I would be staying for quite a long time. Small bathroom far off to the corner of the room, a small table with a matching wooden chair, and a mirror on the other end of the room. There was a plain and closet near the bed, which was a double and personally, I appreciated that the room was rather calming. It reminds me of my own room back in Erudite…

 _Okay, no need to get emotional now, just focus. Unpack and decide what you're going to do next._

I was done packing and I was mentally prepared to face the challenges. I eyed the clock-wait. There was no clock in the room. Great. Knowing that I arrived here near lunchtime, and I took a few hours to unpack and settle down, I skipped lunch, I might as well wait for dinner. I made my way through the compound, until I found myself at the tattoo parlour and near the shop.

I browsed the tattoos around, and although I wasn't a Dauntless, I was thinking of getting a tattoo, of N and next to it, there would be a diamond with the half top of it tinted red and the bottom, white, like the middle of a compass. It would stand for North, and the compass would be facing north, which was the nickname my siblings and Joel's brother whom we were close with agreed to use. I asked the artists around and they said they could manage to give me a tattoo as long as I had a drawn version somehow, so they would know that I was talking about. I was to see them when I was ready to get it.

"I'm North, by the way, and I'm working at the medical bay." I introduced myself towards the end.

"Tori. We were wondering what the hell an Erudite was doing here. I thought Joel was going to stay. Word has it that Eric changed the files and put Joel's name…

I heard a shout calling for her, probably a customer ready to get their tattoo.

" I've got to get back to work, so I'll catch up another time," she dismissed herself.

I made my way towards the shop. Black tights, check. New, comfortable shoes, check, especially if I would be walking all day. Hair ties? Of course. Sweaters? Hmm, maybe one. Shirts? I wandered off to the men's section to buy shirts, because those from the women's side were too tight, too revealing, and I preferred the style of men's. I picked up two oversized shirts for sleeping, and three for work, and I knew that I still had some from the other factions that I had bought when I visited, so this would be sufficient enough. I made my way to the counter to check them out when suddenly I hit my head on a pole. Great, now, I look stupid.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

"Oomph!" I hear as I felt something hit my chest. I look down to see a woman rubbing her head. After a moment,

"Ohmygod, I am so so so sorry for running into you, I didn't mean it, uhmm.." She looked up, and when we made eye contact, "Eric." There was a trace of surprise in her voice. She took a step back.

"North." I eyed the items and clothes she dropped on the floor as she bent down to pick them up.

"This is the men's section," I said.

She looked me dead in the eye, "They're comfortable." She responded.

She cleared her throat, and looked away, "I… got to go, if you'll excuse me." She rushed to the counter.

I just watched her check them out, and watched the woman at the counter give her a little of a weird look, but didn't bother to ask. She left in a hurry, as if she felt uncomfortable being near me. I smirked and went towards the tattoo parlour where Tori was.

"Hey. Another tattoo?" she playfully asked.

I answered her with a glare. She was the one who asked to meet me here.

She chuckled a little, "Relax, Eric."

She kept on cleaning and arranging the tools and I watched her move around in a calm and collected demeanor, which reminded me of North's quick and rushed exit to get away from me, and I realized how different she was compared to the other people. Normally people would double take, and maybe strike a conversation if they were bold enough or send a smile my way. She reminded me a lot of Joel, who was immediately intimidated by me.

"I'm engaged." She broke the silence, and interrupted my thoughts.

I didn't know what to say. "Congratulations… how does that have anything to do with you calling me here?"

"Eric, don't you think it's time to settle down? We're already 27. It wouldn't look good if one of our leaders-"

"It was nice meeting you Tori. Congratulations once again," I was about to leave the parlour when she called out to me.

"Eric...!"

It was ideal for couples to have two kids each, to replace them when they pass away, but I just didn't want to be in a relationship. There would be more expectations and all for what? It would just be a nuisance, and for now, I could afford another two years, so that when I'm 29, the same age that Max was when he found himself someone, I'll start looking into it.

I made my way quickly to my room, ready to change to release some steam in the training room. Just when I arrived, I saw a figure on my left. North.

* * *

 **North's POV**

I figured that since I had an hour before supper, I would wander around the place a little before visiting the medical bay.

 _Best for last._

It was getting colder outside, not that I minded. In fact, I prefer the cold than the warmth, because I don't like to sweat that much. I hesitated, before going back inside to retrieve the sweater I just brought and coming back out to not waste a precious moment. Just as I shut the door and was about to go, I heard the slam of another door shut.

 _Woah. That person must be hella mad._

I shrugged it off and skipped off to any direction. I found myself at last at… the initiates' room. It was winter, and there was no one here because the training was done. I could feel the tension left behind from the previous initiates. Anxiety, panic of not making the cut, fear, anger, envy, but there were traces of arrogant and relief too. The place seemed so abandoned and lonely as if a child had forever left their homes. Almost like I did.

 _Don't think about it._

I left the room to another when I found myself wandering in the center of the compound. There were a lot of people here and from afar I could see the chasm above the pit, and I hear the swishing of water. If I woke up early enough, to come here to find a piece of my mind, it would be calming. Almost like rain. As calming as rain. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, when suddenly someone bumps into me.

I rub my forehead, and this seems a lot like déjà-vu. I look up to find Max, who just stared at me for a second. Briefly, I have a moment of pause, and I'm frozen.

"North, I was just on my way to see you. Supper is soon, and I was planning on introducing you to the others, and I remembered that you changed with Joel, so you weren't notified of the plans."

"Gabe…" I whispered.

I saw his eyes widen a fraction before, "Excuse me?"

"Gabe. You're his big brother, right?"

He looked at me carefully before I added to clarify, "He's… seeing my sister and he talks to me about you sometimes. I didn't notice you earlier because I was…ah… distracted."

For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"I'll be there." He gave me a questioning look. "For the supper…?" I asked for assurance.

"Yeah. I'll see you then," he gives me a small wave and leaves. He was side-tracked a little from my comment.

I was walking again, until I found myself at the training room. I could hear the batter and grunts coming from the room.

 _Was someone training? Probably blowing off steam?_

I wouldn't want to be the receiving end of that, so I carefully tried to make my way back. I entered the medical bay at 6:12, and I knew that I had to make it to the cafeteria soon. But I still had some spare time. I walked around, examined the tools, the curtains, left clean and proper the exact way I had left them the last time I was here. I never expected to find myself here again. I was about to make my way to the cafeteria when I hear from the end of the room, behind the last curtain, a conversation. Curious, I walk warily towards them.

I opened the curtain alarmingly to find Tris and Four talking with someone.

"Tris? Four?"

"North! You're back," Tris exclaimed. "We were just talking."

I knew they were hiding something, and if they didn't want me to find out then who am I to pry? I nodded and explained, "It was nice to you again, I have to make my way back to the cafeteria, and Max is waiting. I wouldn't want to leave a bad impression."

"Excuse me, I believe we haven't met yet. I'm Christina," she gave me a hand to shake, which I took.

"North!" I replied enthusiastically with a smile.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard Eric's name being mentioned.

"Yeah, he still isn't looking for someone. I heard that he wasn't into women unless it was…" I heard Christina say.

"Are you implying that he's gay? Well, that could explain his amusement with Joel, and his frequent visits…" Four added.

"Well, I'm not sure, he's probably bi, I mean he was pretty serious with-" Tris was speaking.

I didn't want to eavesdrop anymore, and I didn't want to be intrusive, as interesting as the conversation was so I left in a rush and hurriedly made my way to the cafeteria. I stood outside, checking my outfit and taking a few deep breaths before entering.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. You'll be fine._

I found my mind wandering to Joel and Eric… Could they?

 _No, it's not your place to think, or say anything, North. Focus on meeting the leaders. Focus._

I was about to step forward when suddenly…

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I was blowing off steam just thinking about my conversation with Tori, that I didn't realize that my knuckles were bleeding. I sighed and took a quick shower and changed, in time for supper, where I told Max I'd be.

I was on my way to the cafeteria when I saw North waiting outside the doors. She stood waiting. Just waiting. I was getting a little impatient. I put both my hands near the sides of her head coming into contact with the doors and pushing them open.

"We don't have all day, North."

She stood frozen before expressing a little thanks and walked in with as much confidence that she lacked when she stood outside the doors waiting, and didn't even turn around to see me.

Her black hair tied up into a bun exposed her neck and part of her upper back and she wore flats so he could barely hear the click of her shoes as she made her way into the cafeteria, towards the table where Max and Tori were sitting.

 **A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you for reading and I know there isn't much action happening between her and Eric, but I didn't want to make it seem too OOC, but I have a few ideas in mind (; I was wondering if you liked the Eric's POV? It's different from the first two chapters, and I'm venturing out, and just testing out different things, trying to find my style of writing. Criticism, whether good or bad is very much appreciated! Thank you again!**

 **~ tulip**


	4. Chapter Three: First Patient

**North's POV**

"Max, Tori." I greeted.

Max nodded, and Tori smiled back at me.

"Eric." Tori looked over my right shoulder. I spun around while taking a step back to acknowledge his presence once more and to create more distance between us.

"Have a seat." Max lead me to sit down next to him, and Eric sat next to Tori who faced me. Tori left to get our meals, and as soon as she left, I was about to offer to go with her, but Eric shot me a look, and I was paralyzed with fear.

"Congratulations. I heard about the engagement." Eric looked away to face Max.

 _Great, now it's too late to offer Tori some help… Or else I'll seem rude for leaving in the middle of the conversation, and everyone knows that first impressions are important._

Max nodded towards Eric. "Tori and I were hoping you would be there. She wants a small wedding."

Eric was stunned to silence.

"Tori? You're engaged to Tori?" I asked carefully.

"We are, " he answered with a soft look on his face, that I knew he reserved only for her to see.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, genuinely happy, and although I wasn't close to either of them, seeing how I met them just a few hours ago, I was happy to see two people… well… happy.

Just when I finished my outburst, Tori returned and I repeated my outburst to her too. She replied with a smile and went into details how she wanted her wedding to be. When she was finished and we were about to start our meals, because they were scorching when Tori brought the plates of meat and food, Max stood up and banged his metal cup filled with liquid to the brim against the table. The liquid leaked out a little and he got everyone's attention.

 _This is it. Don't look stupid._

"I would like to introduce to you, our official doctor, who will be working at the medical bay, and some of you may remember her, North." He took my hand and helped me stand up.

"North, and I'm a doctor as well as a counselor or therapist, which ever you prefer, and my priority is to help." I meekly shouted. And after a beat, everyone cheered and the cafeteria was as rowdy as I had ever seen in my entire life. I returned to my meal and as Tori was discussing some issues with Max. I picked up the green vegetables and some potatoes, and one slice of whole wheat bread with jam on it. I looked up to see that Eric's plate was filled with meat, and everything I had except twice as much. I made eye contact with him, and I felt electricity run through my body. And no, it wasn't because I liked him. It was the opposite. It was because I feared for my life, judging by the look he had in his eyes. I looked back to his hands, which rested on the sides of his plate, and...

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

"Your knuckles… are bruised." She stated, looking at my clenched fists.

I looked at her and because I agreed to Max that I wouldn't torment her the way I did Joel, who by his own will reciprocated, I responded, "I was training." I looked at her and explained to her like she was a damn little kid trying to understand why they were wrong. That didn't mean I had to be especially kind.

She looked at me with a certain look in her eye and then her eyes softened a little, and her features were soft, "Come by the medical bay with me after supper, I'll see to them." She promised. I gave her a weird look and continued eating. I looked down to her plate and saw hardly any food on it. And no meat.

"Do you want some? " I asked, because she just stared at me and then when i raised an eyebrow at her, she looked down to my plate in... agony? Pain? Fear?

"No thanks, I'm a pescetarian." She answered. "I only eat seafood as a source of protein." She replied quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly, when I least expected it, "Four and Tris are going to train you and you're going to meet your new acquaintance in April, seeing as we have no available initiates for you to train." Max suddenly stated, less of a question and more as a demand.

I looked from the corner of my eye at North, and she replied, "Training? What type? When am I scheduled to start? I wasn't notified of this."

It's true what Max had said, it's been a rule of the Dauntless for over a decade, that if you are a resident within the Dauntless compound, you would have to receive the training an initiate would have. It's the same in every faction. However, because over the past years, the doctors stayed for a few months, they pardoned and overlooked this.

"Tomorrow, the first part will be physical and weapons, the second will be mental. They'll explain to you in detail." Max answered, not used to saying so much, only speaking during conferences.

"But the first part, you will be tested from someone of the higher ranks, probably Eric," she gestured towards him, "And for the mental phase, the leaders and everyone who wants to come to watch will be watching, but the leaders will be the ones testing you. But because you aren't an initiate, you can't be factionless. It's okay if you aren't good. But that doesn't mean you start slacking." Tori filled the words that Max was supposed to say. They exchanged a small smile.

People were starting to leave the cafeteria, and soon enough, so did Tori and Max, which left North alone with me. She seemed distracted thinking about what was yet to come. She already finished her meal and stood up, offering me some cake, because she was about to go get some. She fidgeted nervously with the sleeves of the sweater she had bought when we ran into each other.

I eyed her carefully and stood up to get some with her, seeing as I was done my meal. We walked awkwardly towards the section where they served cakes and ate at a table near the section. Soon after, we were done and were about to head out when suddenly, her mood seemed to have lifted.

"The cake was amazing~~" She said while holding onto her left cheek and the spoon in the other hand, closed eyes and she was so calm and peaceful I was momentarily distraught by it. She had probably forgotten that I was here with her.

"You look like you just orgasmed, " I snorted, laughing to myself internally. She blushed furiously and shot me a glaring look. I returned it with an intense force, and I could see the fear enter her eyes, but she didn't look away.

* * *

 **North's POV**

After a while of staring into each other's eyes, I cleared my throat and looked away first, reminding him that we were going to the medical bay. I didn't want enemies, and I certainly did not want Eric as one.

"I don't need it, I'm trained to get used to it, and so will you very soon," He got up, ready to leave.

"Your hands need to be taken well care of as much as you take care of that pretty face of yours," I remarked snidely, accidentally letting the persuasive doctor show through.

By then we were outside the cafeteria walking in the direction of the medical bay which was the same direction of both our apartments. I was unsure whether or not he was planning on retreating to his room, or the medical bay. Suddenly, I hear a scream coming from the medical bay and immediately, I run towards it.

Eric, probably alerted by the scream, follows my lead right behind me. Momentarily, I forgot why I was running, and I thought he was running after me and I ran even faster.

When I came into view, and saw a boy my age, fallen to the ground, grabbing onto the left side of his torso. I see Christina panicking, probably the source of the scream. I ordered Eric to position the boy in a seating position near the wall and I immediately assessed the situation, seeing that he had an internal hemorrhage.

"Do you have any medication on you? Do you take any medication? " I asked, and all of his replies was a stressed out shake of his head, almost as if it was too much for him to bear. I nodded and proceeded to get some ice to help ease the pain. Christina had explained to me that he was walking after her and when she turned around, he was bent over, and she assumed that he ran into something. Afterwards, Christina thanked me and introduced him as Will.

"You're both the same age?" I asked curiously, while also typing out the information on the IPad left on the desk, probably a gift from Erudite, for Jeanine to record the information.

"Yea, we're in the same year as Tris." Christina replied for the two of them.

"Tris? That means we were in the same year," I tried to make conversation, and at this, their heads turned and I could see Eric in the corner of the room, I had piqued his interest also.

"How are you a doctor if you're so young? I assumed you were young, but I thought maybe it was some serum Erudite came up with to make you look younger or something." She babbled because she was nervous and by instinct let a part of her Candor show through.

I laughed nervously and thanked her for such kind words for myself and for thinking so highly of Erudite, however I knew that Erudite didn't focus too much on vanity, but I didn't let her know that. I didn't want her to think I was some typical mean, snobby Erudite. Afterwards, they had decided to leave to their quarters and I was left behind. Just as I shut the door, I forgot that Eric was in the room, because he was reaching to leave also when I almost closed the door on his foot.

He gave me an accusing glare and said, "Move over."

"No."

He raised his eyebrow when I took a key from my pocket and locked the door and put the key back in my pocket. It was to make sure he didn't leave. I was praying to anyone out there, that he didn't hurt me, because even if i screamed, the door would be locked. But I never go back on my promises, and their health is my priority.

"Follow me." I instructed, and surprisingly, he obeyed. I took some moisturizer and I rubbed them on his hands, seeing as they needed to breathe, and I realized how calloused his hands were, but his palms were softer in comparison. I repeated the same treatment to the other hand, and when I was done, I looked him in the eye. He was shorter than me when he was sitting and I was standing, but the difference in height wasn't as much as when he's standing. I left him some space and get the cream for him.

"Apply a thin layer to irritated, cut, or harsh skin. It's a moisturizer and ointment." I instructed as I handed him the small bottle. I turned around to scribble something down, Aspirin, Moisturizer, bandages, I wrote on a list so that I would remember to buy more, and typed down Eric's name on the IPad, right after Will's. I turned around and noticed that he was still here. He advanced slowly and I could feel my heart beating faster. I remembered why I had feared him.

 _Oh shit. He's going to kill me. I should've listened to Joel and let him leave, I shouldn't have forced him to stay. NONONONONOO!  
_

And I unconsciously took a few steps back to distance ourselves, when I hit the desk. He approached and smirked almost as if it was a game, and he was amusing himself. He reached his left hand on the table, effectively trapping me and his right hand into my pocket.

"What do you think you're-"

I was interrupted as he removed something from my pocket. The key.

 _OHHHH! That's why he hadn't left! Stupid me, bad memories, don't let fear and panic cloud your mind next time! FOCUS! For the last time, focus!_

I laughed nervously as he walked to unlock the door and left. I was too distracted in my thoughts to realize that he didn't return the key.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everybody! I finally finished my summer reading for school and was planning on writing some more, but recently, I encouraged my sisters to start writing, and they have been doing better. I'm not the type to get jealous, and usually I deal with it better, but it discouraged me. I know the story has some mishaps and misturns and doesn't make sense sometimes, but feel free to ask or comment and I will change it and fix it or clarify if I could! Thank you for reading! Have a day, whether it be good or bad, just have a day!**

 **\- tulip**


	5. Chapter Four: West and Eric

**North's POV**

I woke up earlier than I was used to, and reminded myself to find a watch or clock sooner or later instead of having to walk to the medical bay to find the time. I dressed myself in a pair of black tights that I had bought the day before, and a normal tee from the men's section. I made my way to the medical bay to find the time, 7:13.

It was early enough for breakfast, but I walked to the shop to get myself a clock. Of all the options, I bought a dark blue one, the closest color they had to Erudite blue.

 _Well, it's better than nothing._

I walked back to the medical bay to fix the time before I set it up in my room, right on top of the mirror.

I made my way down to the chasm, and because breakfast started at 8:00, and it was now 7:35, people were slowly starting to gather there. However, there weren't that many people. I sat near the Pit and let my legs hang loose and just stared into space.

 _I didn't know how I was going to fit in here. It doesn't matter right? You're a medic, and yeah, you promised that you would help others, that's your priority, not you're belonging here. You belong in Erudite, and you became a doctor, and settled in Dauntless. Then why the hell do I have to go through training? Ugh._

I let my mind wander into the events of last night and felt a chill up my spine. Hurriedly, I made my way to the cafeteria to eat breakfast before I was arranged to meet Four and Tris. The new trainers, now that the initiates have graduated, the positions moved up. But Four stayed as a trainer, a senior trainer seeing as Tris was just a beginner.

 _Thank you, Tris, for taking Eric's place as a previous trainer._

I let my mind wander to the last time I had encountered Eric, before he had transferred to Dauntless, two years before I chose to stay in Erudite.

* * *

" _ **Eric!" West called. I watched as West ran over to Eric and left from my side. He turned to look at both of us and clapped West's hand. West looked at Eric nervously, "No matter what happens, no matter what we choose, no matter the results, I'll…" I couldn't hear the rest of West's talk as he suddenly lowered his voice and I approached to hear. When I did, he was finished, and they were sharing a look, as if I-No. As if the whole world didn't exist.**_

" _ **West…?" I interrupted with concern written all over my face. For a moment, he seems distraught and hurt before his face blanked and he smiled and introduced me to Eric, "This is my baby cousin, Julie. Julie, this is Eric." His hand was pointed in the direction of Eric. I looked up to him, and at the time, I was 5'3, and he was 5'11. I nodded at him.**_

 _ **Everyone know who he was, they all said he was born a prodigy, meant to help lead this society. Even the other factions believed it, and already the people were trying to be on his good side, to get a good word for them if they ever needed it. He was bigger than lanky, and he had a mean guy face, his hair two inches above his shoulder and intense eyes. Eyes that felt as if they were on you, you were to watch your every move, and feel a chill down your spine. I didn't realize that I had been staring, he WAS pretty good looking.**_

" _ **West… We have to hurry, the Candor are already going in," I urged. Before I joined his and my family into the audience, I looked at Eric and wished him the best as I did to West moments before we met. I looked behind him on his right, where his mother stood, watching us. He caught me staring and nodded his thanks and left quickly in her direction and helped her walk in.**_

 _ **There were many rumours surrounding his family, and what had happened, but according to the Erudite, the truth was that his father had beat them, but his mother always tried to protect him and when things got out of hand, his mother fell unconscious and that's where the rumours began to swirl. Eric murdered his father, his father beat him, someone came to help, he fainted, who knows… But in the end, his father left and no one knew where he went. Most probably, he left to the factionless. That's where Eric gained his infamousy, and shortly after, he was becoming known for his methods of strategy and quick thinking, and leadership. Which is where he also had met West, and they had become close. West had a clean reputation, and always protected his younger brother, my age, Joel. I didn't get along well with Joel, for many reasons and one being that he thought he was allowed to tell me what to do because I was a woman, and because in out textbooks, before this system fell upon us, the Orient were minors. We were slaves, and we were discriminated, and these textbooks were exposed to show that our society was different. But there were snobs out there, just like Joel who thought highly of himself. So that explained why I was so close with West, his brother.**_

 _ **I had met him when we looked after my younger brother, South when my older sister East had to study. We had all grown pretty close, like a tightly knitted scarf, and that was when we all decided to change our names. To symbolize that if we ever got lost, we had each other to guide our ways, and others would know not to mess with us. And although he was close with Joel, his brother, it was a different kind of relationship than what us four had. We were each other's compass, our directions if we ever got lost.  
**_

 _ **Eric and West shared classes together and worked well together and it was during this time that Eric's rumours began to swirl and West wanted to change his name to… West. People blamed either Eric or West for influencing the other, and since then, they've been pretty close.**_

 _ **After the choosing ceremony, Eric and West had both chosen Dauntless. I heard every now and then about Eric, and that he was on a path towards a leader and he had great competition, which tested his ability. And West had dropped out at the beginning of the next stage, and that's where all the bad rumours start to pour in. That West was the obvious reason that Eric's rumours about his father and mother were so horrible, that he was the bad influence. And I blamed and hated Eric for it.**_

* * *

 _It's been a few years and since then, he's changed so much. I can't blame him for not sticking up for West, and who's not to say that he hadn't? He would've been punished for it, for interfering with his old faction anyway. He's still got that same intense eyes, and tall figure, became much more muscular and piercings and tattoos adorned his handsome face and body, as if he wasn't intimidating already. If I didn't know any better, I would be falling for him. But he's too scary. He's too dangerous. I've heard the rumours about his father, West and Joel, and I'm not saying I believe them all, I just have to watch my back._

* * *

I woke up from my reverie from a cough behind me and I looked up to see Tris. She sat down and joined me. Four was busy with the intelligence division and controls room center with the cameras, and so she decided to explain everything to me. The first stage would be physical, and shooting and aiming knives at targets. The second would be mental training. She explained that since I'm the first to reside in Dauntless, and am not Dauntless, that it would be interesting to see how I would be tested.

We ate at the hall, and she let me change into more appropriate clothing for physical training. Of course, I had to go buy two more tight shirts, that they called, "tank tops" here, and a different pair of bra, for sports.

"Trust me, you would want to wear that." She advised. And boy was she right.

For the mornings after, I woke up a little earlier to train, because I was nervous on how they would test me, but I knew I wasn't doing well, after all I wasn't meant to be here. I wasn't meant to be in Dauntless. I was concentrating on my techniques on the punching bag, really early one morning because I had the day off before, and caught up on my sleep already, when I saw Eric come in. I think he had been avoiding me, because we haven't made eye contact at all, and I hadn't seen him, even after a practice run outside to the walls and I heard about an accident, where I had to treat a lot of patients for two days and took them off from training, he hadn't visited at all. And he's probably practicing early in the morning, because even though everyone knows that I've been practicing, it never stopped them from training or testing their skills with me. In fact, I made some new friends even. Right before I enter the gym, I usually hear the other door close, meaning that someone had just left, and I hadn't given it much thought, because everyone is free to using the gym, but today, I ran into him. Well, he came in; we didn't really run into one another.

We made eye contact and I gave my greetings first, "Eric." He nodded towards my direction before putting his bag down and walking towards the punching bag a few away from mine. "North." And for an hour, we just hit and hit and I heard the hitting of skin against bag, and I didn't even notice that I was bleeding. I was following his rhythm, and I was actually getting better at it! A few beats later, I didn't realize that he had stopped and stepped behind me. When I couldn't hear the sounds any more, I thought he had left.

 _Dumb hole. He could've at least said bye. How hard is that? No need to be so rude. Geez._

And for some reason, I could feel anger build up inside me. Anger from being in Dauntless, forced to train, forced to face awkwardness and Eric, angry at everything. And with all that built up anger, I pushed my left arm further back to give the punching bag a harder punch, when I hit into something hard. Like a rib cage.

I gasped suddenly and spun around, to see Eric with a tight lipped expression on his face and he looked down at me. I looked up at him and his eyes were dangerous. I took a step back.

 _OH NO! I'm depleted of energy, and I just hit ERIC of all people. Oh god. I'm going to die. Nonononononononono_

"I didn't hit you hard enough." _IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?_

He raised his eyebrows at me, in disbelief. "I mean, I didn't hit you hard enough for you to damage your ribs or anything… At most there should be a bruise…" I clarified. "Do you still have the ointment I gave you? Yeah, that should still work. You should use them on your hands. I'll leave some in the medical bay if you need." I squeaked out, letting my fear and nerves get in between me.

"Watch your step. You were doing… good." He replied.

 _Wait. What?_

"I have the bottle. I didn't open it yet. I don't need it, I told you." He replied to my other explanation. I watched as he walked out, thanking god for saving my life once more. I blinked and realized that my eyes were wet and that I was sweating like crazy. People started settling in, right as he left. I was about to leave to change and drink some water and followed his direction to where my bag was, near the exit. I watched his figure retreat that was the last time I saw him before I was tested for stage one.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I got a suggestion from one of my reviewers : Cassie-D1, thanks for the suggestion! And i tried to write out a past scene where North and Eric met. And thank you to my first reviewer: interdictum in aeternum, (psstt suggestion: You should read their stories) for encouraging me with their kind words! I hope this is a good chapter! Thanks for reading! Review, favorite or whatever people say here! Oh and i confuse chasm and pit a lot i was young and stupid, so sorry if i got that wrong!  
**

 **~ tulip**


	6. Chapter Five: Eric

"From all his experiences, you have to have the minimal strength to survive. You'll be graded on that." Four explained how Eric was going to test me. "As for the shooting and knife practice, you won't really be trained because we agreed that you didn't need to know how to use a weapon."

"And what if I fail…?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"You're going to keep training. Under someone else." Four made eye contact and immediately I understood. The reason I had to be trained under someone else was for the same reason why I had to be tested by someone else. Because I grew close to Four and Tris, and they probably knew that I knew them before any of this happened.

I sighed, "So when's this test?"

"Now." I heard a deeper voice boom from behind me and I quickly spun around, clearly surprised.

"Eric." I greeted as usual, taking a step back, towards Four and Tris.

* * *

 _It had been over ten days since I've seen him, and boy did I fear him as much as I did this instance. It's okay, Four and Tris are here. I'll be fine._

I found myself in the ring, preparing myself for the test, when Eric stepped into it also. I immediately dropped my guard and I realized that when I was being graded, it was HIM that I was going to fight.

 _OH. MY. GOD. SAVE ME._

I brought my guard back up, the first instinct is to defend, I won't even think of offense yet, there's no way I'm going to be a match for him. He's a leader, he's meant for Dauntless. I'm not.

He brought his guard up and he approached me before letting his right fist fly towards my left oblique. I stepped back to avoid it, and he thrusted his body forward to turn around so we were back to back and extended his right leg, effectively tripping me.

 _Great._

Instinctively, I crawled backwards while getting up. This time, he didn't make the first move and watched me.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I watched as she decided the next course of action. Compared to all the other initiates, she would be ranked right below the red line, there's no way she would have survived. Her defense would be a bare 6.2 on ten. She still had a chance to prove herself, but there's no way she could make it.

She extended her left arm, ready to punch me and I used my right arm to grab onto it, and while I was distracted, she used her right leg to kick my shin. It wasn't a hard kick, but enough to momentarily distract me from her and I gripped her left arm tighter. I grabbed ahold of her waist with my left arm and held her up, ready to drop her down on the ring, when I see from the corner of my eye, Four watching me. Faintly I could hear Tris wailing for North to get up, and I smirked. I wouldn't hurt her bad, I wasn't an idiot. We still needed her. Just as I was about to let go of her, I felt her knee come into contact with my rib cage, the same place she hit with her elbow last time we had met. It stung only a little, but since I was used to worst, I didn't feel it and dropped her.

She stood up immediately and was about to retaliate when I turned around to get out of the ring.

I didn't hear her footsteps as she jumped onto my back and grabber my neck with her right arm in a weak hold. To her, she could be using all her effort to holding as tight as she could, but to me, I could easily snap her neck. I felt my right arm instinctively go around my back to hold onto the nape of her neck and held her in the air, while her legs were flailing around to kick me.

Just then, I could hear Four telling me to let her go, I looked at him and slowly I lessened my grip on her throat before settling her down on the ground, and after a moment, let her go out of my grasp. I expected her to scramble but she stood her ground and was ready to fight, changing positions again.

 _Well at least she could recover quickly._

"There's no fighting out of the ring," I could hear Tris whispering to North, trying to calm her down. When I looked at her to make eye contact, I could see that she was afraid, and traumatized, but her body said otherwise. After coaxing and assuring whispers, North let her guard down and quickly left the training room. I watched her figure retreat and I turned towards Four.

Shortly after, I found myself leaving out of unknown frustration towards the bar near the tattoo parlour and shops.

* * *

 **North's POV**

After I left the training room in a rush, and after ending up in the medical bay, where my feet led me by memory, I let myself break down. I cried for my life, I feared for my life here. I could feel myself shake and I was gasping for air, praying that no one would come in.

 _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do?_

I cried harder, and after a few minutes, I composed myself and washed my face. My eyes were bloodshot red and although I didn't have a remedy for it, I took a deep breath to calm myself down further.

* * *

 _If you didn't do this, Joel might not have lived. You're the best of the doctors, and you wouldn't want them to suffer, who knows if they would even live through this? Maybe they're even going through worse training. Except Joel, because we had already done that._

I sighed, and reminded myself not to think about things that I can't change, or things that I could but would ruin others' lives. I gasped after realizing that I hadn't stayed long enough to find out if I had passed or not.

 _Breathe, you're not a fish that was taken out of water for a minute. Breathe you stupid, scaredy little-_

I cursed myself and after a bit of convincing, obviously, from myself, I made my way to the training room to see if anyone was still there. If not, (part of me hoped) then I would find Tris or Four, instead of Eric. I didn't want to face Eric, and especially not alone. Along the way, I tied my hair, which grew way too long for me being here for a little over a month, to get it out of my face and pulled my shirt down, suddenly feeling as if I was already revealing too much by wearing a tight top. A "tank top."

While on my way there, I let my mind wander to other subjects. Lately, there has been talk about Divergents, which Joel had informed me about through mail, well, he informed us as doctors and members of Erudite.

 _Could it be that if a student travelled through the five factions, they would pick up traits of each faction? I mean, that's why the majority is found in the Factionless, because they all hang out around each other and probably influence each other. Then what would that mean for us, as doctors? Already, I know that I'm a little selfless and can be honest when I let my fear get the better of me. I'm Erudite, and I prefer happiness and peace and safety over everything, and now I'm training in Dauntless. But can that mean that I'm… Divergent?_

I shuddered thinking about it. I would be dissected and dead in an instant.

 _Wait, would Jeanine risk losing us? Surely we were replaceable, but she's going to find out sooner or later. If I bring it up soon, then maybe I could suggest a proposal with it so that it would convince her not to kill us?_

 _You're not even Divergent. You don't even know. Stop getting carried away, North._

Even in my own mind, I reprimanded myself and mocked myself and my own name.

It seemed as if the time passed by really quickly because I found myself in front of the doors nervous.

 _It's okay, even if you fail to get more training, maybe you won't face him again. Maybe you'll get better and you can defeat him one day. Yeah, that sounds nice._

 _Idiot, you'll never beat him. He's trained, a Dauntless, a leader._

I brought myself back to attention and pushed the doors open to find no one in it. Great. Perfect planning, now I can go look for Four or Tris-wait.

 _*skin hitting bag.*_

Faintly, I could hear the sounds of the contact of skin against a punching bag. Afraid, I quietly made my way there to find, that it was Christina and Will. I could hear them laughing, and I realized how long it had been since I had laughed. Quickly, instead of interrupting their moment, I left the training room to find myself in front of my room. Hmm. _My room._ So much has changed over a month, and even the sound of this place being called my room, had a nice ring to it. Just as I was about to enter, I could see a silhouette to my left. Quickly I turned and found a strange man leaving Eric's- ERIC?!

Faster than light itself, I made my way into my room and peeked out slightly.

I could see the man leaving Eric's room and on his neck, from this distance I could see bruises. Did he and Eric have a disagreement? I looked back at his door and from where I was, I couldn't see whether or not it was opened or closed. Risking myself and putting his life in front of mine, I left my room to call out to him.

"Hey, are you-" I approached and he turned around making eye contact and from his eye contact he seemed surprise and frightened. Upon closer inspection, I could see the bruises, they were…

 _Oh GOD. Hickeys._

I've seen them on plenty of people when they came to the medical bay, some a little shy, some a little ashamed or proud and even now I never got used to them. I looked at him and from his features; he reminded a lot of Joel and of West. I felt a nostalgic and a wave of depression come over me and before I let it hit I excused myself for getting the wrong person and that I was sorry for bothering him.

Instantly forgetting about Eric and about my results, I made my way toward my room and thought about him.

* * *

 _I wonder how they're doing. I wonder how West was doing… I hadn't realized how much I had missed him._

Just as I was thinking to myself, I looked up to find myself making eye contact with the man I feared most. The very hot and shirtless and sweaty and source of weak-knees and very lustful eyes of Eric, staring down at me in an intimidating gaze, leaning on his doorway, watching the man walk away with the same eyes he had when I had last seen his interaction with West, before looking at me again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! For some reason, my views just stopped and I figured that maybe no one views it, but i keep on receiving followers and messages, so maybe something happened? Anywhoot, Eric is a little different, and i decided to change him a little, and make things interesting. It may seem OOC, but how can you make a romance with Eric without a little tiny winy teeny itsy little bit of OOC-ness? He's still scary, smart and calm and handsome and intimidating, and well, traits of Eric into him a little. I hope it's not that bad. As for Max and Tori, i honestly don't know about them, but from the interviews i watched, their interaction was cute, and i needed a couple to help with the summary that people were getting married and moving on, and i didn't want to add and create more characters, so here's the explanation. (: Thank you for reading!**

 **~ tulip**


	7. Chapter Six: It's happening Eric

**North's POV**

During my three years of training, never once, had I had to face someone shirtless juts for the cause of it. I was never flustered when people removed their shirts for inspection or injuries. So why was I now?

 _Oh, that's right. Because he's not injured._

I mentally berated myself. I shouldn't be even looking or encountering a situation with nudity, with the exception of my job of course, so I forced myself to look at his face. His intimidating and intense eyes. Without realizing it, we had been awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments before he ignored me completely and shut his door as he left me in the empty and vacant corridor while retreating to his room.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slapped both my hands on my cheeks awake, and I had not realized how warm my face was.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

He came and woke me up to tell me three words, "It's happening Eric."

And immediately, I understood what he meant. He looked so much like him, that there's no way that I couldn't understand. I looked at him and I coughed a little, "Might wanna cover up your neck…" I suggested. I didn't know him enough, but I knew he and Tori used to have a thing before he cheated and that was the last time I saw him. He had changed so much since then. He turned beet red immediately and I instantly regretted it. He wasn't West, but in my mind, he was and I was just looking out for him. Well, I thought I did and I thought I was. But he was always the one protecting me.

I watched him walk away, ashamed at what I had just done. It's been a few years since I've had any contact at all with him, and surely, the first message I get in 5 years is from someone who looks a hell lot like him. I sure as hell won't be admitting to anyone that I missed him a little.

As he was walking away, I saw a figure approach him and when she was about to ask him if he was okay, she took a step back and apologized profusely for getting the wrong person. I didn't even know his name. I sighed and looked at her. North. We made brief eye contact and I could see her eyes travel down towards my chest and her face was flushed. We made eye contact again, and I remembered meeting her for the first time with West.

Everything was a blur when it came to him and I sighed. When I reopened my eyes, her eyes were glued to my face, her mind probably elsewhere. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Had she been crying?

I remember once more what happened in the training room and turned around before smirking and entering my room for a moment. I took a shirt I had worn moments before and I slipped it on before reopening the door. She was still glued to the same spot she was before I closed my door, but her eyes were glued to the ground and her back turned to me.

* * *

 **North's POV**

 _Great. This is probably a sign that I should leave to see Tris and Four and ask for my results. But why did he just leave? It's just like that morning when we were practicing on the punching bags and he suddenly left without a word. But he didn't leave, did he?_

I awoke from my daydreaming by a shadow being cast over me. I looked up, expecting to see the clouds but remembered that we were underground and warily I took a step back and jumped when I had stepped on something. I don't recall anything being there since the time I've been here. I turned around to find myself face to face with a hard chest.

 _Almost like when I had met Eric on the roof and he showed me the new entrance to the Dauntless compound._

I looked up and jumped, alarmingly to see that Eric was looking down at me.

"I… didn't see you there. Eric." I mustered up the words and surprisingly, I sounded more confident than I ever believed I could ever sound when speaking to Eric. I sounded fearless. It sounded casual… right?

To add to my confidence, I smiled.

He smirked before replying, "Well you sound awfully cheery for someone who barely passed from the skin of her teeth."

I faltered a little and jumped of joy on the inside.

 _I PASSED! All those efforts and struggles, I passed!_

I guess the joy showed on my face and I momentarily forgot that I was talking to Eric, talking to a scary Eric who was now wearing a shirt. Because he snorted and made his way to… well… I don't know.

* * *

I guess I hadn't calmed down from my high and joy of passing and found myself wandering around the medical area, seeing if there were anything new and when there wasn't, I decided to take a nap. What I didn't realize was that I fell asleep in my room at 4:25 and woke up 8 hours later.

 _Shit. Now you messed up your schedule. You skipped supper too. Great._

I walked to the mirror and when I couldn't see, because it was dark, I imagined myself and how I would've looked. I would have bed hair, as if I had just rolled out, and my shirt would be crumpled and wrinkly before I had forgotten to remove my bra before sleeping. My arms were more muscular to the training, and although they weren't as toned as the other Dauntless' , I was proud of myself. My core had gotten stronger, and I could feel myself contracting my abdominals whenever I took a deep breath. I had lost some baby fat near my face and stomach during the past month, but I gained some muscle weight. If I would say so, I would say that I looked better. Healthier. More Dauntless than Erudite. Suddenly, I found my thoughts wandering around back to the topic of Divergents.

Whilst I was debating on how to take action, I was taking a small quick shower, afraid of waking anyone up. When I was done, I decided to take a small stroll around, staying up until it was 10PM the next day in order to regulate my sleeping schedule again. When I was done, I undid my bun from my shower so that my hair wouldn't get wet.

 _Woah. My hair is getting longer. I should cut it. Or get a new style. Hmm… how about a tattoo and new look? They're opening in two hours. Let's go when it's empty._

I wandered and hummed a little tune that my mother sang to me and my siblings when we were asleep. We were never awake long enough to hear the whole song, but the day before the choosing ceremony, I asked my mother to sing it once more and now, I hum it in memory of her. I made my way to the medical bay and took my IPad to send a message to Joel, requesting that we see each other soon. He replied moments later when I was right about to leave and I decided to bring the IPad along with me.

"Sure. After all, it's the least that I can do for you."

I sent him my confirmation to meet me on the roof, but he had told me he already knew the entrance, so I would meet him at the entrance the next morning, which was a bit soon, but I told him it was pretty urgent so he agreed to take the next train to Dauntless.

It's been so long since I've had any contact with anyone else besides Dauntless members, so I was a little excited and looking forward to it.

I walked along the Pit and then toward the Chasm and let my legs hang over the path, while sitting myself down. I closed my eyes and let the sounds of the water hitting the runoff in the never ending bottom and it relaxed me.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I checked my clock. 8:00. After telling North that she had passed, I went drinking a little to get everything off my mind and brought someone home with me and after that, it's all a blur. I feel something stir beside me and I get off startled. There's a female in my bed.

"Get out. You overstayed your visit here." I said as I removed the blanket in one go. I didn't even know her name. Nameless looked at me shocked and gave me her most seductive look, and tried to approach me. She lifted her left hand to lower my face towards hers and got up on her knees in order to kiss me. I kissed her back slowly before pushing her away. Recently it was becoming a thing for women to become attached after sex. Did they think something was going to happen? Or did they just want a repeat of events? I pushed her away and threw at her clothes from the floor. I went to my newly bought closet to get myself a new pair of boxers and pants and a sweater. And went to the bathroom to shower myself. If Nameless had a bit of a brain left, she would have left before I returned from my shower.

Which, when I returned she did. After she stole one of my shirts, the shirt that I wore when I met her. Geez, now I'm going to have to buy more new shirts.

" _They're comfortable._ " _She said as she looked me dead in the eye._

I smirked before leaving my room at 8:45. I went to the parlour to get a new tattoo, one of a compass. It was on my mind since this morning after I had slept with another Dauntless male member. It's been so long since I've done it with the same sex. I shuddered before deciding on a tattoo. A compass except with all the letters, I'd have only W. Finally, I can forget about everything and leave it all behind. It would be a reminder for myself to not forget but to not let it consume me. I checked in to see Tori, but it turned out that she left early because there were hardly any customers and she had to deal with her wedding. I sighed before making up my mind that I would come back as soon as it reopens and finally get some sleep before breakfast.

I walked around, buying two new tees and it was mostly empty, so I wandered around the campus. I thought back to the conversation Jeanine, Max and a few leaders and I had about the Divergents. It's been a few years that we've been onto them and she's finally prepared to take some action.

 _This will be more trouble than I thought._

I thought to myself, thinking back to our last meeting.

" _ **We're going to take action in presumably, a year, Jeanine clarified. There's one more project I would like to conduct before we take actions." Jeanine clarified.**_

* * *

While I was walking around, my feet led me to the Chasm. I thought back to my first time here, with West.

 _ **The first night of our initiation at Dauntless, "Eric. My results were inconclusive." West whispered to me in a narrow hallway, a few minutes before our curfew. We both knew what that had meant, because we were working on Divergents since we had met. It was the project that brought us together. "You know what that means…" he continued.**_

 _ **I shook my head in denial and my eyes widened. We both knew that Jeanine had planned to overthrow and get rid of them, and we were the ones who provoked such a topic. We knew it wouldn't be soon, but in a few years, because she needed more research and evidence.**_

 _And now that it was finally happening, I felt as if everything were moving too fast. But I liked it, the rush it gave me, and how I could think with a clear mind. Even during my fear landscapes, I was able to keep my head and a cool mind._

 _ **Soon after, West had become factionless and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time I would ever encounter him, but I felt like I was losing a partner along the way. We were supposed to watch each other's back.**_

 _But I won't let that happen again. It happened once with my father, and although he never hurt me, he hurt the one most important to me, and he left me. I trusted him. I trusted West. And they had both left me._

While I was getting lost in my thoughts, I almost ran over someone sitting by the chasm. It was too dark to see, but I knew that it had to be near one in the morning. I had been wandering around the whole compound reminiscing, something that I had never done before. Why was it all happening now?

* * *

 **North's POV**

 _What would happen when Jeanine found out? Okay, Focus. Let's start first. What is a Divergent? Someone who is compatible with more than one or two factions. Who was to say that I was divergent? Was I even a pure divergent? This just shows how our environment influences us._

 _Wait. That's it. Maybe I'm not completely 100% divergent. If I invent some sort of machine to detect it, then maybe it'll show that there would be no need to exterminate the ones below, say, 75%? It was a matter of behavioral influences based on one's environment._

 _But how would I prove that I'm not fully Divergent? I'm only qualified for Erudite, but things may have changed now, but it doesn't dismiss the fact that I wasn't a pure Divergent, because if I were, than my test would've been inconclusive. I'll talk more about it with Joel, when I see him in a few hours._

I curled myself up in a ball and I whispered to myself, admitting out loud, that I was scared. There was no one wandering around at one in the morning, and I couldn't keep everything bottled in me in case I break down like I did the day before.

"I'm scared." I half-whispered and wept to myself, into my knees with my arms protectively around myself, holding myself together, just like I had always imagined my mother doing, but never did because we were never the affectionate type.

"Great. You already know one of your fears, so you know what to expect for stage two."

I immediately froze upon hearing another voice, and I felt my blood run cold when I realized that the voice belonged to Eric's. And I felt my eyes well up when my mind registered what he had just said.

"Second stage?" I wondered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really glad that some people decided to review, and to clarify, I'm not really sure whether or not I should make Eric bi, gay, or straight. After much thought, and discussion with my sisters, I decided to just play around until i decided. But he won't be gay, because this story was made for him and North, so the only options left are bi and straight. Please keep in mind that North and Eric aren't even friends, or anything. She's just fearful of him, but she's so easily distracted sometimes and lets her emotions get the best of her, she doesn't even like him yet. YET. Thank you for reading, and review, fav, follow (I checked up on authors and this is what they usually say :P)! Oh yeah and I'll be starting school, but i swear i will try to update once a week; at least during the weekend. Hopefully, because this year i made a vow to try harder. But nothing stops my passion of writing! (or so i hope.) Til next time! (:**

 **~ tulip**


	8. Chapter Seven: Second Stage

**A/N: Hello everyone! I updated the chapter, because I felt like it was a bit rushed, and there's hardly any difference, just maybe that it's smoother than the last. The author's note at the end remains the same, so you can ignore that! Thanks again, and have an awesome week! (:**

 **~tulip**

* * *

 **North's POV**

Second stage? I lifted myself up, to face the source of the voice. Well, at least where I thought he was standing.

"It's you facing your worst fears. The third will be going through your landscape and the supervisors and leaders will be watching." Eric replied.

I felt my blood run cold.

"But it doesn't matter, if I don't have to practice gun shooting and knife aiming because the probability of me handling a weapon is slim, then why would I have to go through my fears?" I wandered aloud.

"Gee. I don't know. For the same reason you had to go through first stage maybe?"

 _Hmm. Well he has a point._

I sighed and tried to make my way past him, ready to walk around for about another hour until the tattoo parlour opened up again. And I wasn't sure what overcame me, but suddenly I was curious about my fears. What would happen? Would I still be afraid of spiders? And elevators? And heights? And-

"Can we start now?" I asked excitedly.

"…" For a moment I didn't receive and answer and so, "Wait, it's Four or Tris handling it right? I'll just wait-"

"No for this stage I'm going to be administering it, because Four has to make up for his shifts at the control room and Tris isn't experienced enough to do it alone." He sounded extremely annoyed.

"… So can we start now?"

All I got from him was an echo of footsteps walking towards the opposite direction of the tattoo parlour, towards the rooms and assuming he was leading me to the testing room, I followed him. If he was ignoring my request, then I would just make my way towards my own room.

 _No embarrassment, so if he asks me what I'm doing, I could say I'm going to my room._

I let my thoughts wander. I forgot about my IPad for a while and thought to check my messages. It read that I had one message form Jeanine, scheduled a week from now. Calculating the time I should be spending on this second stage, I should be finished this part before meeting with her. I confirmed my availability, which was probable unless an emergency arose. I didn't realize that Eric had stopped walking to unlock a door and bumped into him. He turned around slowly.

"Are you not serious? Or just blind even with your glasses?" He asked.

 _Geez. Someone's angry,_

But at the same time I feared him. He sounded more cold and distant and suddenly I realized how not smart of an idea this was. We were going to be alone. Who knows if he's going to kill me or hurt me and no one will be there and-

Slowly, he turned around, shaking his head a little towards me and entered the room and opened the lights.

 _Oomph. Calm down, no one wants to kill you. No one even thinks about you, Geez, stop being so conceited._

There was a chair and a computer system to the left of the chair, a lot like the room of the aptitudes test, except this time, there were no mirrors. I slowly took my seat and he sat down in front of the computer, setting it up. He caught my attention, and he indicated for me to give him my neck so that he could inject something into me. I was scared at first. I hate needles.

As I took my moment to respond, he held the syringe in his left hand.

 _Is he a leftie?_

And stretched his right hand to my face, to turn it towards him, but at the same time, exposing the side of my neck. I backed away and we made brief eye contact before I advanced and gave him my permission. I clenched my fists against the arm rests tightly, anticipating it and shut my eyes tightly, anticipating it, anticipating… I reopened my eyes to make eye contact again and his eyes were dark and calculating.

"Well. You're afraid of needles. Aww, how cute." I gasped sharply, letting the pain of the needle injecting me and my fear show on my face. As soon as the syringe entered my neck, it had left and his right hand let go of my face. I let my head loll to the side and hit the head of the chair softly. I had only realized how cold his hand was, until it left and I was missing his warmth. I felt something cool against my temples and when I reopened my eyes, I inhaled sharply at seeing his chest over me, moving to adjust the electrode on my other side.

 _Hmm. His scent is so sharp but so... sweet? Why does this smell new, but so familiar at the same time?  
_

I thought to myself, trying to find out what exactly it reminded me of.

"Ready?" I heard him ready to enter the code in order to start the stimulation. When I didn't answer he turned his head slightly to the right looking me dead in the eyes. I knew my eyes were watery, and although I was slightly excited to see my fears, I didn't realize, after thinking for once before acting, that I was afraid… Because it was my fears I was facing.

 _You can do it. Besides, I'm strong enough to do this myself. Right...?_

"Are you going to be there to guide me?" I half pleaded and half asked. He turned away and before I knew it, I was in my simulation.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

 _Where are I?_ I wondered as I lifted my head, but stayed seated and turned to my right to see Eric there, setting up the computer for my fears simulation. He removed a box under the computer system, inside and under one of the drawers of the table, and opened it, revealing a long needle. The syringe. It was as long as my worst nightmare. I shook a little, and without realizing it, I was hyperventilating a little.

" _Breathe._ " I looked up at Eric, he was holding out the box, offering me the syringe. _Strange. I thought I had heard him just now._ On instinct, I was breathing slowly. _In and Out. In and Out. In and Out._ I shut my eyes and felt the syringe enter my neck.

 _Am I supposed to just let it happen? Aren't I supposed to fight? What do I do? Oh my god. OWOWOWWW, don't cry, don't yell, it's okay, it's going to be over soon... Soon... How long was this needle again?_

I almost choked thinking back to the size of the needle.

 _Breathe. Relax. It'll hurt less._

 _I tried my best to ignore it, and thought back to-_

 _Wait. This IS my simulation. Because when he entered the syringe, I missed the heat of his palm against the side of my neck._ I flashbacked to a few moments back when I heard him tell me to breathe.

 _Eric's here?_

"Eric?" I whispered. Everything faded and I gasped bolting from my seat and holding onto the arm rests in a death grip, whipping my head around, to take in my surroundings. I could hear and later on as I turned my head, see the machine beeping, in an erratic beat. _My heart beat_. I calmed myself down, " _ **Breathe."**_ I thought back to Eric's voice, surprisingly soothing me and I turned to my side. He was furiously typing something down before looking back at me, in a strange way.

"How long do you think that was?" He asked, almost mockingly, almost as if he were making fun of me. "Hmm… Three minutes…?" I guessed, and he snorted before looking away, hiding his smile, his smug, confident, and arrogant, condescending smile. I was offended. "Why? How long was I in the simulation?" I asked. "16 minutes." He replied. "Oh…" I would have laughed also, I mean, one fear, of needles, took 16 minutes. How pathetic is that?

 _But he didn't have to be such an ass._ I thought to myself.

I eyed the clock on the side of the room, I still had plenty of time before the tattoo parlour opened up again. I shivered thinking about getting a tattoo, I had a fear of needles and there was no way I wanted a tattoo.

 _Great. It took you a while to reconsider getting a tattoo because you're afraid of needles. Nice one, Erudite._

But I wanted one so badly. _I'll get over it soon. So that I can get that tattoo. On second thought, maybe it would be un-Erudite like of me to get one…_ I decided against it and I turned to look at Eric, who was already looking at me. _Woah. Was he staring at me? What the hell? That's so creepy._

I became hyper-aware of the fact that we were alone and my senses were over-sensitive and I realized that I was locked in this room. Alone. With Eric. At like, 1 AM. I could hear the machine, becoming erratic as my heart beat sped up. " _ **Breathe."**_ I calmed myself down and laid back down.

 _What did I tell you? Not everyone likes you, or wants to kill you. Calm down._

"Another one?" I asked, I had time, and I didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't feel like being alone. And plus, maybe Eric's company wasn't that bad after all. He replied with a strange look on his face. 'I'm not crazy, and I'm okay', I said in my head, hoping my face showed that I was okay. He looked for a moment more before turning to the computer to type something down.

 _I just have to get used to it, and because it's different from what I'm used to, it'll take time. Might as well try now._

I closed my eyes, ready to face the syringe again, but then I realized it would be unreasonable, and that I had been awake for less than 15 minutes, so the simulation potion shouldn't have worn off yet…

And suddenly the setting changed and suddenly I was running, just because I felt like I had to. But it wasn't the good type of run. It felt like I was running from something, from someone, from-

"You're never going to get away." I shuddered hearing West's voice and willed my legs to run faster. _Why was I running away from him?_ I suddenly hit a dead end throughout all the empty hallways of Erudite. I turn around to see West approaching me, step by step. I froze. "West?" I asked, missing him. He smiled a malicious one and approached me and pushed my arms against the wall and effectively pinning me against it. I was shocked and froze. "West!" I shouted, refusing to believe it was him. "West! Wake up! It's me!"

" _Use what you learned._ " I could hear Eric's voice again. So calm, and calculating, as if it were his own fear, he could control himself and think under pressure. _Mister I'm-so-mighty-i-can-tell-someone-to-calm-down-when-they're-facing-their-fear,_ _I could handle myself, thank you very much!_ I used my right leg to kick West on his shin and he let go of me, fading away and when I looked at him again, it was just West, but after a moment longer, I realized he was... younger than the last time I had seen him. I used to be scared of him until we met later on and now, I realize that one of the memories that haunted me, and that I had erased out of my life, was because of West. I hadn't made the connection that that day, the boy who attacked me before I lost consciousness and woke up in a strange room and fell back unconscious to find myself in my room back at Erudite, was West.

 _Why didn't I remember that? Did he erase my memory or something?_

"West...?" I said, almost like a wistful whisper.

Suddenly I felt the confusion settle in. I thought I had promised myself to not think about him. I missed him too much, and wondering if he was okay made me anxious. _West? Why would he…? What…?_ I woke up from the simulation this time and I remained calm, and I could hear my steady heart rate, and I felt myself tearing up. _Where are you West? Why? Do I fear you? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?_ I was worried for him, but I was afraid. I turned to look at Eric who was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"How long?" I tried to forget about West, making small conversation. I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about what just happened.

 _Even an idiot would be able to tell that I didn't want to talk about it. He better not bring it up._

"13 minutes and 2 seconds." Before I could ask for another fear, he added, "People usually don't go through many of their fears at once, they usually take a break from their first." He started cleaning up and I laid down for a moment longer before getting up to offer to help him.

"West..." I thought. I could feel myself tearing up and I got up, ready to leave, when I realized how awkward and silent it was. And how I didn't thank Eric yet.

"Do you... Would you like some help with that?" I asked, gesturing towards the computer, breaking the comfortable, but a little awkward silence.

He looked at me like I had three heads,and after a moment, "I can handle myself, thank you very much." He said in a mocking voice, not even trying to conceal his laughter, but making it seem as if he was trying to hide it. He rolled his eyes and it took me a moment to register what he had just said.

"You heard everything?" I asked, embarrassed. Before he could reply, I gave him my thanks and told him that I was going to take my leave.

"Since you already know where the second stage is going to be, be here at 8:30, sharp." _Perfect. Half an hour after I'm supposed to meet Joel.  
_

I smiled to myself, watching him wrap the cord of the electrodes against the charger, and undoing it, because it would have been in a weird shape if he left it the way it was. I watched him do it again and over again.

"Neat freak much?" I asked, getting carried away, egging him on, fueling his frustration. "Watch it, North." I rolled my eyes before turning to look at him once more and I was taken aback from the intensity of his gaze and how dark and cold they suddenly seemed despite his normal-Eric-facade. I gave him a concerned look before hesitating. _Should I offer him a helping hand...? Like I'm pretty sure he knows that I deal with emotionally and mentally unstable people. If he thinks that I think that he may need help... He might take it the wrong way.._. I let my fear get the better of me and excused myself before O shut the door on my way out, making my way toward my room, which was a few doors down. I walked quickly, afraid that we was going to catch up and just as I was about to close the door to my room, I saw a light, faint, coming from the direction of the medical bay.

 _Who would be there at this time?_ I wandered, making my way, slowly, hesitating. _What if it was something dangerous? I would be alone…_ Before I could give it a second thought, I reminded myself that my goal was to save anyone if they were in danger, and plus, I had training. I can do it. I took a confident step forward just as I hear the shutting of a door. _Great, you spent too much time, and now Eric caught up. But maybe he doesn't see you yet._ I quickly made my way toward the bay, hoping he didn't see me, but also hoping he did, in case something happened, he knew where I would be.

 _Get yourself together! Let's go!_

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I shut the door behind me, not really caring if it was loud or not and turned to make my way toward the tattoo parlour to find Tori, before I heard quick footsteps behind me. I spun around and saw a retreating figure, making their way towards the medical bay.

 _North? What the hell did she think she was doing at this time?_

I thought back to West and her fear, and immediately I could feel my blood boil. _What the hell are you up to, West?_ I quietly followed her, and kept a safe distance and watched her back as she made her way to the medical bay. _She can't even think logically for an Erudite. What the hell would happen if you met with an attacker?_ I mentally berated her and rolled my eyes, annoyed. I stop short, as I could faint voices, and I could hear North trying to be silent but her breathing was uneven. And I knew the voices heard her footsteps too, because immediately, the lights went out and I heard footsteps scattering before the voices disappeared and I could hear her breathing becoming louder as it increasingly become more quiet and darker. The medical bay was one of the few rooms with so many windows, but they were shut out at nighttime, so the sunlight, the sun rise was barely visible in the sky at this time, so obviously it was barely visible from under the curtains of the windows above the walls in the room. I slowly make my way to the door before I heard sobbing. I walked a little faster before opening the lights and turning around to see her. Just as I had turned around, I saw the door from the other end close slightly, swinging; the people here had left in a rush, and didn't fully close the door. I knew for a fact that no one was here anymore and I made my way past North to lock the door properly. Then, I proceeded to leave.

"Thank you." I could hear her soft voice echo through the quiet room. I grunted in response, ready to report this to headquarters, when I heard her get up frantically pull on her clothes, and her hair, as if she was prepping to get ready for a show or presentation, and when she was finally calm, I opened the door and heard her follow me. She closed the lights and the door, and I locked it before handing her back the key from weeks ago. She gave me a weird look. "It was you who stole the key?" She asked, forgetting about the incident earlier. I shook my head and replied, "Make sure to write a report and hand it in to me tomorrow morning about what just happened, in your own words, exactly as you remember it, now, because it's still fresh in your mind." I gave her instructions on how to proceed and she nodded, her professionalism back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She replied softly before making her way towards her room, and it wasn't until I heard her lock her door shut that I had left and made my way toward the controls room.

Once I got there, there was a shift change and Four was no longer there, only Zeke. "Hey Eric. Watcha doin' this early in the morning?" He joked, and I knew that he had seen the cameras and was probably thinking that something had happened between North and I. Usually I didn't mind, but because she was an Erudite, and relationships were frowned upon, I gave him a sharp look. "Nothing happened." I took a paper and wrote down my report before handing it to Zeke and leaving him to report it to headquarters about the security or threat if there was any. I let my mind wander back to Zeke's comment. It wasn't too rare, but rare enough that couples were encouraged within their own factions, and not with others, but it was possible. It was extremely frowned upon, seeing as the whole point was to each have two children, ideally, to replace the deaths of their parents when they grew, to maintain a stable population within the walls, and already the factionless, surprisingly, the population was decreasing, due to many reasons, most being death. And couples associated each with a different faction could not have children, or they would be outcasted, or in many cases, the family became factionless, not being able to deal with the shame anymore. Some however, stayed, just like my mom. After the incident with my father, my mother remarried, as not to be alone, with another Abnegation man, who lost his wife when she was giving birth. And although they couldn't have kids, they had their own home, near the center of where everyone lived. They were, surprisingly, accepted, taking into account their past and future. And lately, couples have been more frequent but none lasting as much as those who dated within their own faction.

After all my wandering and thoughts, I had arrived at the tattoo parlour shorter than I would have expected and as expected, Tori was already there.

"Hey." She said, her back turned to me, knowing it was me before having to even turn around. I grunted in response. "Max has been receiving… proposals." She vaguely hinted. "They didn't realize he was engaged?" I asked, getting a little defensive and annoyed with the other leaders form Dauntless and other factions'. "Not for him… For you." She added afterwards. I was taken aback a little, "What do you mean proposals?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but needed confirmation. "You know what I mean. Honestly, I would have expected them to wait a little, seeing as you're younger than Max, but you're quite a looker, and surprisingly, there have been more suggestions and proposals than complaints Eric. It's a positive reaction. We haven't seen this in years. A decade even." Tori wondered more to herself than to Eric. Most of the time, it was encouraged for especially the leaders of the factions to be in a relationship, to be a good example for the rest of the society. And for reputation of their faction.

I snorted before taking my seat and handing her the drawing of the compass I had found earlier. "Under the design, to my left." I said, before removing my shirt and turning to lie down on my stomach, so she could tattoo my back. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the machine mark me. As soon as it was over and she removed the patch, I stood up, put my shirt on, and told her, "I like playing around. I don't want anything serious right now." I said, replying to her earlier comment, before making my way to the bar to find myself surrounded by a group I don't even know and playing my Aces.

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I check the time. 8:13. Great, I'm not late. I got up and looked to find that there was no one left in the room, glad to find no one as I found a new pair of pants, and just took a random vest hanging on the back of my chair, and made my way to the bathroom, to hear the shower running.

"And what, do you think you're doing?" I questioned, ripping the shower curtain open. I found two girls in there, washing each other, and I remembered them from this morning. I could feel my arousal come back again as I watched them, and I sighed, telling them to leave, after they replied with, "We can still show you a good time. We're not like other women." "Mmhmm, we like being on top. You seemed to be enjoying it this morning," they giggled. And I thought back to this morning and suddenly, I knew that I wanted it, but I told them to leave and they did, after taking their clothes back. _At least they didn't take my clothes._ I thought and smirked, entering my shower, changing it to cold, icy water. It's going to be a short cold shower.

I closed my eyes and threw my head back, thinking about this morning, how they took me in their mouths, each taking their own turn, while jacking myself. I thought back to how I rode each one of them, and how they rode me, each touching themselves while waiting their turn and encouraging the other with their moans. _I'm so close._ I thought back and suddenly I came hard.

It had always been like this for a really long time. Me, playing and bringing one or two women home, and them leaving reluctantly and I opened my eyes, washed my hair, lathered soap all over my body, and let the water wash off everything. I came out fresh and sprayed some cologne after rubbing on some cream onto my wrists, making the smell unique, different, sharp and last longer. I thought back to the time when I had first bought the cream.

 _ **"Eric. Take it, it would go well with you," West smirked, gesturing towards the bottle. I looked at him, puzzled. "I'm fine with cologne." I replied. "It would go good with your cologne, wouldn't it? And besides, you would smell different from those who have the same brand. And it suits you. It's sweet." He snorted at his own joke.**_

I checked my clock, two minutes to get there, and I left in a steady pace, not rushing. And just as I had closed my door and was about to enter the room, I heard talking before me, and a laugh, and I turned around to see Joel hugging North and her running towards the door, and stopping as soon as she saw me, and smiled. I looked up to make eye contact with Joel and smirked as he took a step back and quickly exited.

* * *

 **North's POV**

I woke up, showering and got changed and took my report and IPad with me, while leaving in a chirpy mood. I made my way to the entrance to find Joel already waiting for me. I had about half an hour to spare and told him my plans and how Dauntless wasn't that bad and assured him that I was okay here. He implied how Eric was, and I told him how we wasn't as bad as he implied him to be. And too quickly, time passed by too fast, because I was too happy to see and have contact with someone other than Dauntless. I think he saw the desperation from my eyes and happiness and part sadness, because he held me against him again, like when I offered to take his position, and he whispered, "We'll see each other in six days… Right? " He tried to calm me down. I nodded and checked him watch. "Jack will be there. I met him yesterday. He's looking forward to seeing you again. He wants me to tell you he misses you..." He was a bit pink and suddenly I realized what he was implying.

"I have to go, and I'll see you soon. Don't worry too much about me. Tell my family I miss them." I said in one breath, ready to leave before I heard him whisper, "When I gave them the letter, they cried and they want me to let you know that they're proud. And that you should get married soon." He joked nervously, and I thought back to his earlier comment about Jack.

 _Wait, is he interested in me too? Or is it just Jack? Geez, it's probably nothing. We're all friends and busy, and we even work apart. Get over yourself, Jul-North._ I was taken aback to how I almost called myself by my birth name. What was happening to me? I'm not living in the past anymore.

Knowing my parents, I knew that it wasn't a joke. They probably had a back up plan for a marriage in case I didn't quite understand that they wanted me to get married and have ideally, two kids. I laughed nervously and left him, making my way towards the door of the room and upon seeing Eric I smiled. I walked toward him to show Joel that I was okay, even though from his eyes, I knew that he saw Eric and was probably scared.

"It's time." I told him before entering the room and shortly after, he entered and I handed him the report which he took and hid away.

* * *

For the next few days, repeatedly, I went through one to three fears a day and after a few hours, sometimes during the night time, I went through a few more with Eric. It turned out that I had plenty of fears, and at the rate I was going through, I might not even finish all my fear and have time to review how to pass them, and that I might break the record of time, and number of fears. So far, we were at 27. Two days before the meeting with Jeanine, before the last day of practice, I was told that the fear landscape would be pushed back later because of a new operation going on. I was supposed to find out in two days.

Eric and I were going in a comfortable routine of meeting, and one morning, I had heard some of his class mates of when he had been an initiate with, talk about how he wasn't married yet and wasn't looking for anyone at the moment. It was becoming news that he was the new leader that was most wanted and people were betting on whether he would be single or not, and who he would be with. And this morning, I heard my name being mentioned.

"Imagine him doing the taboo with the Erudite doctor." I heard someone say. "North." Someone confirmed. Lauren, I knew her, she taught with Tris and Four and Eric but she had been gone for filling in for someone at the wall so I had only recently met her. As soon as I passed around the corner, they saw me and quieted down, before we exchanged greetings and good mornings, as if they hadn't just talked about me.

I made my way toward the room before I realized how quiet it was and I turned around to see Eric facing them, faking a smile, and giving them a warning with his eyes that he had heard everything. We made our way into the room, and I proceeded to making myself comfortable, and confronted him.

"I don't think I'm completely over it, but I'm almost over my fear of needles. I mean, not tattoo level ready yet, but almost you know?" I said as he handed me the new serum that I had to drink instead of him having to insert the needle. The new serum was changed due to the needle one having too many defects and people making excuses that it made them sick and having the leaders report manually by report what had happened, because according to my mails with Joel, it made it harder to detect Divergents. So Erudite altered the drink and it turned out, I'm the new tester, and it had been working fine.

He grunted in response, still angry at what had happened earlier this morning and I tried again to ease the tension by bringing the attention back to him. I've been the only one making an effort and I haven't found much about him except that he met his mom monthly because he was going to leave tomorrow and it was Four that was going to replace him. So technically, it was our last time together. " How did you handle them?" Deciding that at least, if anything, from our time together, that I would remember him and his advice during my fear landscape. I proceeded to ask and immediately I regretted the question because he replied, "I can think in critical situations, whether it be panic, death, or fears." And there was a dark glint in his eye, and he smirked maliciously. I was frozen before I laughed a little to make the tension get away. He was still preparing the electrodes when I didn't know what had suddenly come upon me, and I asked him about the earlier conversation we had heard about.

"You know, I'm not anyone to just say anything, but if you found someone, even just temporarily, or use her for show, you can make the rumours and everything go away..." I tried offering my advice. He turned to look at me, with anger in his eyes and he pursed his lips before looking away.

"What makes you think you can tell me that?" He asked, obviously angry. "Don't forget, just because we're going over your fears, doesn't mean that I wouldn't hurt you if I didn't have to."

I felt my blood run cold. And before I could pep-talk myself, to how it's okay and that he was just angry and not thinking straight, I felt the fear settle in me. I expected it to go away like it usually did, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of fear and hurt. I can't go through the simulation being scared, so calm down, North. I willed myself to calm down, but for some reason, my heart rate didn't become steady and the more I thought about Eric, the more I feared him. I had heard rumours not only about his being single, but about how dangerous he got when he was angry, and although most times he took it out on someone or a few people in bed, sometimes he scared his own initiates. He even made someone hang from the Chasm once. All these rumours came rushing forth and I gulped. He could take it out on me, and no one would come help, because everyone knew what would happen if they were the receiving end of his wrath. But it's not like i had a choice. I couldn't just leave.

 _Besides, people probably already run from him. He probably didn't mean it. He's angry. You'll hurt him if you leave, North. You'll be just another person who's scared of him in his eyes if you leave._

Despite this, I was still full of tension.

He approached me to put the electrodes on and I fell immediately into the simulation.

I forgot momentarily what I was thinking of about Eric, and I found myself in the medical bay again. It was a familiar feeling.

"Okay, thanks Doc, we'll leave you now!"

"Will!" Christina nagged. I laughed it off and waved them goodbye. _But the last time Will or Christina had ever been here had been the first time I had treated a patient here as a resident of Dauntless._ I sighed and went to close my door and walked back to my sheets, thinking about how any of this could be a fear. I heard footsteps approach me form behind and I spun around, back away to my desk of my IPad and notes and I met Eric face to face. "Eric?" His name sounded foreign coming out of my own mouth. He approached me and I had a flashback to that day. And I thought briefly about why I feared him and I felt my heart rate speed up. " _ **Breathe.**_ " I thought of his voice, but I still didn't calm down. I thought of fighting him, just like how I had fought West. He locked both my hands with his on the table and came close before whispering, "Wake up." And immediately, I woke from my simulation.

We made eye contact and he said nothing, his face was calm and blank. It was a few minutes of silence and my trying to calm down when I realised was done packing. I was about to leave, when suddenly he decided to say something. And it was the first time he asked about any of my fears.

"You're scared of me." He stated amusingly, before I shut the door and left, humiliated and hurt that he should feel when someone he barely knew, but knew, was scared of him. As if we were friends and I was scared of my own friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Labour Day! Yay, i spent this weekend studying but since i have the day off tomorrow, i thought i would update a chapter. This school year is different and for once, i really miss my math teacher and one of my friends, because the last year was so difficult and i went through so much and found out a lot about myself, and i just miss everyone that saw me through the hard times. Anyway, Fanfiction stopped working for a while, or was it just me? And during this time i updated a new chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, please do! I made this chapter longer than usual, and i hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading, thank you for everything! Please feel free to review even if its mean, because i can use suggestions and comments, no matter how harsh, as long as they're helpful! Follow and favorite, as most authors also say! Best of luck to everyone, adults, workers, teachers, students, and just, cease the day!**

~ tulip


	9. Chapter Eight: New Project

**North's POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the room. There was a long desk from one end of the room from the left that extended all the way to the right, and left little space between the wall and the desk. More like those fancy tables. Most of the seats were empty and I proceeded to take one near Jeanine and waited anxiously for the time to pass by. Meanwhile, I chatted a little with Joel, whom I haven't seen a week ago, and Jack and Nathan. I saw Vicky from across the table, at the other end, conversing with the leaders and administrators about… well… about something.

"How was it?" Jack asked me, looking me intently in the eyes.

"I.. uhh. It's going better than I expected. It's smooth and organized, and different from Erudite.." I wasn't sure what else to say and was getting nervous because I remembered Joel's comment about my parent's urge to marry soon. I look to Jack's right, across the table from me, to Nathan. I can't believe how much they changed. I wrinkled my brows, ready to ask how he was doing when suddenly the door slammed closed and the last seat was taken. It was too far for me to see, but I felt Jeanine, who sat beside me, stand up and called everyone's already undivided attention.

Jack Kang, the leader of Candor along with two representatives and his medic, Vicky. I smiled at her, and she returned with an equally bright smile. I knew that she was having a pleasant time at Candor and was glad that at least, someone was happy.

Next to the candor group was amity's leader, Johanna. I looked at her scar, and even with the scar, I could tell she was a beautiful woman, and she still is. With her, she only brought Jack, who sat in front of me. On the other side of Candor, were Abnegation, and their leader as well as the leader of our factions, Marcus Eaton. Alongside him he brought two representatives whom I didn't recognize and Nathan, who sat next to Jack. Between the groups, along the walls, including Max and his representatives as Dauntless, I could hardly register how many were there.

"Gentlemen, ladies. I won't waste anymore of your time and will cute straight to it. The factionless have caught word of our project of medics in our factions. They demanded that they, too are part of our society and that we lend them a few, as well as include them into our project." I heard a few murmurs around, and I was stunned.

 _The factionless act as if they're a faction._

"Thanks to our researchers and our medic at Erudite," she caught everyone's attention again and looked briefly at Joel, who sat on the other side of me, "we've come up with a proposition." She gestured once more toward Joel and he stood up, nervously and cleared his throat.

"My name is Joel, and for the past months, I have been training new medics along with Jeanine and our fellow companions at Erudite. Our first option is to send the medics along with a soldier or Dauntless and leave the newly trained medics to the factions. We have two to spare for each, to make up for the lack of experience and support of the years of training we, as medics, had."

Immediately, the leaders started talking and chatting about the idea of two new medics and sending their own away, or worrying about their safety. I made eye contact with Vicky across the room, Jack and Nathan in front of me and next to me, Joel. We all nodded and smiled as a confirmation and gave Joel or approval or support or as he would call it, encouragement.

From the corner of my eye, I see the last person to arrive, stand up. He cleared his throat and I realized who he was immediately.

"And how, would you suggest we give lend our soldiers? They're valuable assets and many wouldn't agree." The group died down from their excitement and I stood up, on instinct, and replied, "Given the amount of Factionless, which make up one third of this society, they are divided into groups which each are close to a faction. As we all know, the majority of them reside near amity and Abnegation. I was thinking since we just finished initiation a few months ago, we could afford w few soldiers. Just four." I looked at everyone and could see approval in many of the pairs of eyes.

I could feel myself getting hot. "Predicting the amount of time it will take, which is about 1-3 months, depending on each faction, and rotation and support, we could change shifts from soldiers every few weeks. I presume that during this occurrence, we will be building medical centers near these locations, accessible for all factions."

And he replied, "And how will this benefit us in any way?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to answer and took a moment, while everyone was watching me.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I watched her small figure across the room, thinking hard. After a moment she smiled and replied to me and looked around, "We all know the factionless have been rioting and they are planning something. This is just a bait to let them integrate into our society or weaken it, but in reality, we will discover and delve deeper into their networks. We will find the locations of which they are staying."

Again, there was murmuring and nods and shouts. "But this will take much more than three months, assuming that all goes smoothly." I answered.

Before either of us could add, Jeanine stood up and I realized how short she was in comparison to Jeanine. "Gentlemen, ladies, if we could come to a conclusion that it would benefit us all, and we are all willing to… give assistance to the factionless, it would take at most… 5 months. We would like you r cooperation and answer soon." She nodded and I could see a few leaders standing up and giving their opinions. All the leaders were allowing their doctors into this project, with all the doctors' consent, except Amity and Abnegation.

"We would like to discuss this as a group and will reply by tonight," was Johanna's answer before she dismissed herself.

"We're unsure about this, and like Amity, we would like to discuss this and will reply soon," was Marcus' reply before he and two other associates left. I looked to Max, and I gave Jeanine my permission to lend my soldiers to her doctors for the project, on the condition that they were allowed to leave after a few weeks to change or were injured. After that, I stayed in the room, waiting for everyone to leave before I left to lock the door. I looked around and made eye contact with North, before she turned away for a moment and turned back to me.

"Eric! The documents!" I turned around and met with North's hands, giving me the papers, covering her face a little, "They're information for the doctors so you would know who's compatible with whom." I took the documents and smirked as I remembered out last encounter.

I looked to North and watched as she approached me awkwardly, "Hey… About the… fear… the last one." She stuttered. She mumbled, looking at her shoes, "I… Please don't take offense." She looked up at me and I stared down into her eyes, "I… I don't want to lose what we had, and maybe I AM scared of you, but that's' deep down. In my head we had a connection, and you might not think so, but I don't want to lose what we had, and now I'm rambling and I'll shut up and leave now." She turned quickly away and was about to leave when her friends from Erudite, the rest of the doctors caught up with her. I looked at them and left. I had a lot of work to do: find the right soldiers to send for each doctor.

"How was your visit to.. uhh… Erudite? Missed it?" She attempted at conversation. I nodded briefly and walked around the table to the seat in from of where she was standing a few moments ago. There were still a few members in the room, mainly Dauntless soldiers and Jeanine. She turned to Joel, whom I smiled and waved at before leaving.

* * *

 **North's POV**

I stumbled and smiled on my way back to Joel to remind him that everything was okay. I heard the door close behind me and knew that Eric was gone.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. " I assured them, seeing the concern in their eyes.

They nodded and before we had time to speak, they had to leave. I talked a little more with Joel, and told him to let my parents know that I wasn't going to marry soon, unless I had a really good reason to, like if I was threatened. If they wished that I was so that I could marry, then they were horrible. Joel laughed when I told him this and it made me smile, knowing that I had made someone happy.

"North." I turned around to meet face to face with Jeanine. "Jeanine." I addressed her respectfully. "What do you think about our new project? " She asked. I knew that my opinion was valued and I knew that whatever I said would have a big influence on the project itself.

"Well, it can be dangerous, but since we would have trained soldiers it might cause some tension. So I think we should send the doctors but advise us to be open with them. We are, after all, doctors. It can be dangerous if we get attached too, but as our duty, their health is a priority." I smiled and chose my words carefully.

She nodded her approval and we gave each other our partings and she left. I turned around and in the room were Max and two other leaders. I nodded towards them and as I was about to leave, I heard Max call out to me.

"Did something happen?" He asked, concerned. I hadn't talked to him since the day of my arrival here. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed. At least I'll have time to get over my fears for the test." I joked and smiled. He returned it and I heard the leaders laugh before I left the room. As I was on my way back to my room, I realized that maybe I would get over my fears, but that wouldn't mean I wouldn't have new ones.

* * *

A few hours later…

* * *

I sighed and removed my coat before leaving the room. I was about to shut off the lights when the door opened and I turned to see my two new apprentices arrive to greet me and I smiled back at them. I introduced them to everything, and was about to leave and let them divide their schedules for a 24/7 availability so that when I left in a few days to the factionless, when a leader from this morning came in. He looked scared and said to me, "He needs help with the soldiers. Eric's in the computer room waiting for you." He said before leaving, in a rush, almost as if he was avoiding me, avoiding trouble. Why would there be trouble?Unless… Was Eric mad?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting, if you even read these! School and everything has been so stressing, and I'm going to start volunteering and tutoring soon, and OMG! But i promise i will update, and happy Thanksgiving (Canada)! It's my long weekend off, and if i can, ill post another chapter on Monday! What do you think? Too rushed? Is it too OOC? Too slow? Any thoughts? Criticism is MUCH appreciated! ONE MORE THING: My english student teacher's name is Eric, and it's weird because this year i'm more social with people and teachers and just people... which meant that I was social with Eric too, and my friends ship us. So weird, like a typical fanfiction story haha! But it won't happen because it's awkward and our relationship will never progress because I won't allow it :P Happy thanksgiving my Canadian friends!**

 **PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GOT NAMES OR ANYTHING WRONG!**

 **~ tulip**


	10. Chapter Nine: Teaming up

**Lauren's POV**

"Lauren." I looked up from my plate and turned around at the voice calling me. Max? He gestured me to follow him and so I excused myself, "Catch up with you guys later."

"Thought you were finally free." Zeke replied.

"Zeke."

I rolled my eyes and left, following Max before I lost sight of him. On the way there, he picked up a few more people, and I walked alongside Zeke. We had both been talking about a recent meeting and when we got to the control room, our suspicions were confirmed.

"Lauren, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene." Eric greeted us. We looked at each other and nodded. Just as I was about to ask what was going on, there was a knock at the door and it was opened. A small figure-

"North?" She turned around just as she closed the door and we smiled at each other.

"Ahem." Everyone's attention was on Eric again and he sighed before announcing why we were all assembled. "You were all there during the meeting this morning and I don't feel like clarifying anything, so let's just say you were all picked as soldiers for the new project."

"We're missing one person…" Eric's eyes darted towards North and she looked away, recouting the soldiers again. "Unless you were thinking that I would be safe enough by myself because I…" He silenced her with an angry look.

"I'M the fifth soldier."

"Oh."

"Needless to add, you barely passed the first stage, let one the fact that you're still Erudite." We all smirked a little at this remark and she turned pink at the statement. She nodded and signaled for him to continue.

"Any objections?" He asked while he passed out a folder to each soldier. "After your first month you can opt out, but you are responsible for finding a replacement."

Everyone nodded and I opened my folder to peek at whom I would be spending the next month with in a week. In it, I found the picture of North and all her information, her background and her history. We were all dismissed, except North.

I walked to my room, to start packing and check out what I needed to get before I left. The information given to us from Eric informed us that we were going to receive food and clothing; however, since we would be travelling we may be alone for a few days and should bring some provisions and restock once we arrive. We were to be respectful and not cause tension, yet stay alert at all times. I sighed as I finished making a list of what I was missing: Food, a jacket, new boots, socks, a new gun along with bullets and a new haircut.

* * *

 **North's POV**

I stiffened as everyone left the room and I was left alone with Eric. I remembered the last time we were together and I shivered at the embarrassment.

"Cold? Well, it's going to get colder when you're travelling, so make sure you bring blankets and a jacket." I perked up at his voice. Cold? I didn't mind the cold, but I wasn't going to admit that I felt nervous around him, so I nodded.

"Uhm. Why was I called here?" I asked meekly. I had a lot of packing to do.

He turned around and handed me a few folders. I looked at him questioningly and he explained that he wanted to know if his choices were 'wise'. I opened the first one: Lauren, and alongside was a picture of me. I nodded my approval. I shifted the folder to the end of the pile, so that I could open the next one: Zeke and Nathan. "Hmm… I don't know… Zeke… enough, but it could be worth a try." I checked the next one: Vicky and Marlene. I smiled at that, "Vicky and Nathan would be travelling close for a while and may even work together. Marlene and Zeke are close and so are Nathan and Vicky, so it was a wise choice." He nodded and looked at me while I read.

I shifted uncomfortably while opening the next one: Uriah and Jack. We were about the same age, and I knew Uriah. "They would get along well." I said without hesitation. I knew Jack and Joel were going to be near each other for a while, and I was going to be alone, but I didn't mind Lauren.

I was about to open the last folder when I recalled that Eric was the last soldier and Joel was the last doctor. I shut the folder before I opened it, and looked him squarely in the eyes.

 _What could have happened with him and Joel?_

As if he could read my mind, he answered, "I won't hurt him."

"What happened?" I asked. His gaze turned from blank and calm to intense and angry real quickly and he pursed him lips and tilted his head to the side a little. "He thinks that I made West leave, and tried to threaten me." I looked into his eyes, shocked.

 _Joel wouldn't be that stupid._

As if he could again read my thoughts he added, "And I let him know not to push my buttons, I don't know why he is so afraid."

It got really quiet for a moment and I wasn't sure how to answer and finally opened the file. Inside was a picture of Eric, and his information along with a picture of Joel. He looked so much like West.

"I don't think you would get along well with each other." I stated, in Joel's favor. He raised his eyebrows and laughed a little. "And you think he would get along better with another soldier?" He laughed a little harder.

It was true, Joel didn't get along with anyone he didn't find competent enough, which frustrated me, and I knew that the Dauntless soldiers would change every month. And the only person whom he found incompetent yet still feared him, was Eric. So in truth, Eric was a pretty much ideal candidate. Except for the fact that I was Joel's friend.

"Even when he threatened me because of his brother, he seemed ashamed and angry at him." And that last statement was enough to get my blood boiling.

"You know what? You're a perfect candidate. You can show him where he stands and the only thing I'm worried for is your happiness." I concluded and handed him all the files except mine, before leaving. I didn't want to say more that I would regret in the future and turned around to look at him once more.

"…thanks. And uhm. Good luck. I guess I'll see you some other time." He nodded briefly before turning his back to me and I left the door to lock by itself before walking toward my room.

"So, tomorrow you're going to start packing, and visit the doctors later on, every once in a while during the week. And find Lauren…" I murmured to myself, and planning my schedule before writing it down when I got to my room. Just as I turned the corner, I bumped into Lauren.

 _Great! Might as well talk to her now!_

"Hi." She greeted. I smiled in retrospect, and greeted her. "Lauren. Can't wait to start working with you!" I shook her hand and she laughed at my formality. "No need to be so kind! It'll be awkward if we're like this for a month. Besides we already met right? " I nodded and agreed with her, "You're right, it would be awkward." And we laughed for who knows how long because I just realized how different life would be from now on in a month from today.

"Anyway, I'm on my way to buy some supplies for the trip and might catch up with you some other time? Who am I kidding we have a month at the least." She patted me on the shoulder before we departed and I was on my way to my room once more.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

I felt my anger burn even stronger as she left, because I was remembering the time when Joel spoke about his brother the way he did. I clenched my fists and immediately unclenched them, afraid that I would damage things. I moved my head from side to side, getting rid of the tension.

I looked at my calendar, and mailed the soldiers to pick up their folders and to deliver them to their doctor within this week, and figured that tomorrow I would visit Joel.

~ A FEW HOURS LATER ~

I took a deep breath after reading up on Joel, and decided that I had to get some supplies and start packing soon. I still had to find a replacement for a month while I was away, and have to start finding a replacement for Joel if I decided to leave.

 _Who the heck is going to deny that one month isn't long?_

I breathed out a sigh of distress and stood up, ready to leave and visit the bar. One month was going to be long and I needed to relax while I still could.

 _And maybe catch up on some training? You're not rusty, but it's better to be prepared and a little refreshing wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless Joel pisses me off._

I smirked to myself and made a mental note to start training when I get back from tomorrow after visiting Joel.

"Eric!" I heard my name when I entered the bar from the section where I frequented most often.

"Look who's here!" Max patted me on the shoulder and I heard someone announce, "He's leaving for a month in a week, so let's show him a good time!" And that was when the cheering started. That was the last thing I remembered from last night when I woke up and was preparing to leave to see Joel, when I bumped into North, exiting my bathroom with a towel wrapped around her face and she froze when she removed her towel and we made eye contact.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hoped you liked this, because i won't be writing soon. There's rumours going around that my school is going to go on strike for the teacher's protest and all. In fact, we're going to do a human chain with the whole school! So there's a chance that I'll be writing on random days haha. Anyway, things are going to get interesting in one more chapter. The next chapter is going to be long, because it's going to be about one month with Lauren and North!**

 **One more thing: It's slow right now, not much is going on, but things WILL get interesting. Just in time.**

 **I'm sorry these chapters aren't as long, because i'm busy and i know its not a great excuse but i'm learning to write an essay and the grade i'm at is where its most important, i'm not sure anymore. Anyway, much love! Don't stress!**

 **I ENCOURAGE EVERYONE TO WRITE, BECAUSE YOU'RE ANONYMOUS IF YOU WANT, AND IDK ITS JUTS WORTH IT! YOU CAN'T FAIL AND IF YOU DONT FEEL LIKE YOURE GOOD ENOUGH, WE'LL HELP ALONG THE WAY, AND IDK, YOU GET SOME SORT OF HIGH WHEN SOMEONE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS AND ALL, SO BEST OF LUCK TO ALL AUTHORS AND I'M SO THANKFUL FOR YALL!**

 **HAPPY CANADIAN THANKSGIVING!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ tulip**


	11. Chapter Ten: One month starts now

**North's POV**

I sat down on the bed beside him, and he didn't back away. No. He just stared at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Are you feeling better?" I reached out to touch his forehead and he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked suddenly.

I gave him a confused look. "You don't remember?" He stared at me, and I took that as a no.

"You came knocking on my door," I eyed the clock across my room, "three hours ago. And you just knocked yourself out on my bed…?" I didn't intend it to be a question, but I did. He looked around the room and recognition that it wasn't his own room settled into his face. He got up. And just left.

After the door shut, I willed myself to forget about the situation. It seems compromising enough and I didn't want to think about it. I got dressed in a tank top and a thick sweater and sweat pants with tights underneath it. I paired my high ponytail with flats and picked up my one bag to meet Lauren.

I made my way to the cafeteria to grab a small bite. I wasn't too hungry, but I knew it wsa going to be a long while so I grabbed an extra muffin for later and oatmeal for now.

It was going to be an adventurous one month.

 **Eric's POV**

I walked steadily toward my room. _What the hell happened last night?_

I quickly got showered, and checking the time, I hurriedly stuffed clothes and belongings into my bag before rushing out the door. I needed to grab a quick breakfast and needed to meet Joel soon.

I look around me, in the train cart at all my soldiers. And North. I smiled as I ate my muffin in two bites.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Zeke mumbled.

"Aw, too early for you, Zeke?" Lauren teased. He buried his head into his knees and groaned.

Everyone was leaving one by one to go find their doctors and gather their belongings to make their way to the factionless compound. The only ones left were North and a sleeping Lauren and me. I abruptly got up and was ready to leave, to find Joel.

"Good luck." I heard North mumble before falling asleep next to Lauren. I smirked and left without replying or turning back.

 _As if I need good luck._

The wind hit my face like a breeze when you least expected it. I breathed in the Erudite air. It's been a while since I've been this close to headquarters. I thought back to my visit to my mother, and smiled. She lived near the edge of the faction, closer to the factionless but away enough to stay safe. She disliked being so close to the others, but didn't want to encounter my father if anything. It's getting colder.

I made my way to across the center when I almost bumped into a running idiot.

"Watch where you're-" I stopped midsentence, making contact with Joel. He was rushing because he was late.

"Eric."

"Joel." I greeted amusedly. He was fixing his tie and buttoning his coat. I made my way to the car and he followed me, without saying a word.

 _This is going to be a long trip._ I rolled my eyes.

 **Lauren's POV**

My eyes shot up, and it was nearly dark outside. I shut the door of the cart and sighed out loud. In a few hours, the train would come to a stop for a few minutes and that would be our cue to get off. I stretched and helped myself to an apple. I stared at North, and as is she sensed me staring, she woke up. Her eyes opened and immediately shut again. She yawned while rubbing her gritty eyes open. "Almost there?"

I nodded and she reached into her bag for some water and a muffin she grabbed earlier form the cafeteria. I smiled. Now was my chance to grab intel and details from her.

I mean, if we're going to stay this close, I might as well start now.

"So… " She looked at me blankly and smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"What's happening between you and Eric..?" I questioned slowly. She stopped muching for a moment, and continued as if I hadn't said anything. After a brief moment, she replied.

"I… There's nothing going on. We're…" she hesitated. "He's just overlooking my tests." She smiled and nodded her confirmation. She peeked a look at my face as if that was good enough for an answer.

"You know, people are nagging him to… get married soon right?"

"Yea…?" She inquired.

I smiled. She's so lost. We'd make great friends.

I nodded and chuckled a little at her lost expression. "Nothing, never mind." After a few hours of idle chitchat and mapping, the train came to a sudden halt and that was our cue.

One month begins now.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hi everyone! This one's a little short, but I suddenly felt motivated and this is the result! Haha, the next few will be character development and when you least expect it, NorthxEric will happen. Alrighty, happy holidays and Merry early Christmas! I'll try to write another one before my break ends, as a kick start to 2016! Thank you for reading!**

 **~ tulip**


	12. Rewrite

Hi everyone! :D

I'm not sure if anyone even remembers this story, but I'm planning on deleting it all and rewriting everything. I want to make everything more clearer than it is now, and make it interesting? Maybe a little more quickly-paced? Thanks for tagging along and I'll be sure to update you all on the improved version of it, and myself, as a writer.

Update: Things have gotten a little out of hand here, and I'm just trying to collect myself, I guess you can say. I'm getting better and I'll be back soon. I didn't forget!


End file.
